Narcissus
by yue-chan
Summary: Flowers are very special things. But sometimes the meaning is even more special. Could a human child understand that? And could an elven prince learn to accept it? COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

Authors note: Okay, first fic of LoTR. Please go easy on me. Also I'm not exactly a fan so I would appreciate if people don't try to kill me if I spell some name wrong. Common sense is a beautiful thing that allows us to live longer so, please, make good use of yours and I'll make good use of mine. ^^

Also, if anyone has a good elvish – English dictionary, I would be most grateful.

**Warnings:**

slash, shounen ai or whatever you want to call it – It will take a while, and be very light, but it's still there.

Semi -AU – It's most about Aragorn's childhood. The ring won't be mentioned.

Grammar/spelling – the author is not American. Be prepared.

That settle, the only thing left to say is Lord of the Rings is not mine. Which is pretty damn obvious, but I have to say anyway.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Narcissus

Prologue – Through the eyes of a child

* * *

Estel wasn't sure how old he was when they first met. Being still so young, all the child remembered was seeing the most beautiful elf ever, with yellow hair like the sun and blue eyes like the sky. And even if the elf didn't smile and barely spoke, Estel loved the sun and the sky so he decided he loved this elf too.

It was that simple.

* * *

The second time Estel saw the elf was the day after. The child had been running in the gardens, trying to catch a butterfly but, being only a toddler, it was expected for him to fall. Hence Estel ended up on the ground, crying loudly.

At least until he sensed someone close to him. Looking up, the child expected to see Arwen or Ada, maybe even the twins, but all he saw was the elf from before, looking down at him with those blue eyes while the sun made his hair even more shinny.

"What's the matter? Did you fall?"

Trying to sit up, Estel failed to realize he wasn't crying anymore. Instead he watched in awe as that beautiful elf kneeled on the dirt, bending so they could stare at each other.

Estel giggled.

"What is it?" – the elf asked. Taking a tissue from his pocket he started to clean the child's face.

"You'r lil' now!" – little Estel beamed happily, almost bouncing in place.

The elf seemed confused but the child didn't care. He was happy!

* * *

"Legolas."

"Élolas!" – Estel beamed.

"Legolas". – the elf repeated.

"Legas?"

" Le. go .las."

"Lélalas!" – Estel exclaimed triumphantly.

The elf looked away.

"Maybe you're still too young..." – the voice was soft but to little Estel it sounded sad. All the happiness he felt vanished, leaving him with a strange feeling on his stomach. Reaching out the child tugged at the elf's vest.

Blue and gray eyes met.

"Lelas?" – Estel called shyly. He wasn't sure if he said it right this time.

The elf rolled his eyes but didn't go away. And Estel noticed that.

"Guess this will have to do, tithen pen."

* * *

Goodbyes, little Estel concluded, are not nice. Especially when he noticed it was 'Lelas' who was going away.

"Namárië, Prince Legolas. May your journey be a peaceful one."

Estel's head snapped up, just in time to see his Ada looking at him before stepping aside. And the child knew that sign. It was the 'finish this and go to bed' look. Dejected he tried to reach out, mind working furiously, trying to sort between so many words. Perhaps it was just a small journey? Like the ones his brothers took?

"Lelas?"

Little Estel waited, heart beating fast on his chest. For a moment he thought the elf didn't hear him or that he got the name wrong. But then 'Lelas' looked back and smiled a little.

And no matter if his brothers and Ada wouldn't ever believe him, Estel would never forget that smile.

It would be their secret.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. R&R folks!

Elven dictionary:

tithen pen – little one

namárië – farewell


	2. Blue is for Royalty

Hello there again! Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed/favorited /etc. It's so nice to know someone likes my story.

Now, the reviews:

**Guest** – So I got you hooked? Cool. And don't worry about the slash, it will take a while until it comes. This story is about a very young Estel so make him do things would be just wrong.

**Alison-Fire** – Here you go, an update! I loved Estel's attempts to say Legolas' name as well. It was my favorite part from last chapter. ^^

**Wingedthing1026** – I can sympathize with the 'name drama' as well. My name is very simple, but is very long to. I still remember when I was learning how to write it. It was torture.

* * *

_Narcisus_

_Chapter 1 – Blue is for Royalty_

* * *

The trees were calm, whispering softly in the wind. The words were too ancient for even an elf to comprehend but to the youngster it did not matter. Quite the contrary, this way he could close his eyes and pretend it was a lullaby sang only for him.

Except today he could not. He wasn't just enjoying his solitude like he most usually did but rather waiting, using the leverage the old tree gave him to see even further in the horizon. Soon there would be visitors coming. Old friends to offer a hand in this time of need, or so he was told.

Old friends…and maybe a little one as well.

"Nay, don't be silly." – he shook his head, eyes still closed – "Humans cannot hold into time. That child is no longer a child and most likely forgot the few days I spent in his home."

Yes, that was right. Humans were fragile creatures, easily lost in the line of time and their memories even more so. A blessing, no doubt. To forget and start anew.

Elves do not forget.

And perhaps that was exactly what made the young elf's life so difficult. What he wouldn't give to forget the life he was forced to live? To forget the memories of the past and the nightmares of the future? Better yet, what he would not give to make others to forget, even if only for a day?

_An heir is not weak._

Hash words. Too harsh for a child – which the elf had been when he heard the sentence for the first time. Yet it was thanks to words like those he could stand here now, unashamed of his skills. The young elf may not be the stronger warrior among his kin, but he was strong nonetheless. With some more training and experience he would became a force to be reckon with.

The elf only wished others could see this. Whatever skill he was born with would mean nothing without hard work to shape it properly, a task even more difficult to accomplish due the shadow of the crown lurking on his mind. But no, others saw only the title, the so called 'power' of royalty. Best case he was a prize waiting to be taken. Worst, he was an unfair competitor worth of nothing but be crushed in the most cruel way.

"If they don't like me now, they will surely hate me as king." – the elf mused, trying to imagine himself in the same whole his Ada was now. The thought made the elf's stomach clench and he quickly dismissed it.

He could only hope the future wouldn't be that…empty.

_They're coming. _

Thanking the tree for the warning, the young elf looked for the newcomers. Once he found the small group he couldn't help but smile a bit, seeing there were four travelers but only three horses.

"Perhaps he's still a child."

* * *

The four travelers ride slowly between the woods, three pair of eyes searching for threats, one marveling at the beauty around them.

"Is this really a forest?" – Estel couldn't help but wonder. It felt so different from the woods in Imladris. Not only the air here was different, heavier than the boy was used to but the trees seemed older, darker. Even the wind wasn't able to shake them properly. Still it was beautiful. Somehow.

"Shouldn't we be welcomed by now?" – one of the twins asked. By the calm tone it was Elladan although Estel refused to look at anything but the mysterious trees.

"Told you they forgot us." – the other twin added.

"We didn't. You've been escorted since the borders."

Immediately the four travelers turned to the source of the voice, all trying not to show how off guard they were caught. A moment later they tried to hide a different thing, that being the conflicted emotions the wood elf always seemed to bring in their hearts.

Legolas. The prince and only heir of king Thranduil. To most he was the rarest of gems, a true beauty that could rival – to some even defeat – the proud Evenstar. With his shinny blond hair and deep blue eyes, his pale skin and graceful body the prince received many stares no matter where he went. However there are ones who believe that beauty was a fake, a nicely sculpted but still icy mask to delude the inattentive.

"Mae govannen, Prince Legolas."

"Mae govannen, my lords." – the prince gave a respectful nod, his face betraying nothing as usual.

"Lelas!" – Estel beamed happily, ignoring the tension in the air. Even his father's eyes burning holes on the top of his head couldn't keep him from smiling.

_Estel.._

"Mae govannen, tithen pen." – Legolas welcomed, looking at the child like it was another elf instead of a human.

Elrond and his sons tried not to frown at the unusual acknowledge. The blond elf was famous for being a statue of ice, the fact he had even spoken with a human – and an annoying child nonetheless – was unheard of.

"You must be wary of the journey. Allow me to escort you all during the rest of the way." – the prince spoke on a diplomatic tone, once again showing no emotion.

Breaking from their stupors the Imladris elves consented. It wasn't long until they were all protected by the strong walls and bowls of the wood elves, facing the elf king and exchanging greetings.

"Lelas, can we play now?" – young Estel asked, unaware of how loud his voice sounded in the overly formal room. The boy may have grown in the last years but, being just eight, meetings like those were far too boring for his active mind. Estel cared not for the real reason behind the meeting, he was just excited for visiting Lelas!

Thranduil stopped midsentence, casting the boy a look as if only now he noticed his presence. Estel took a step back.

"I'll show Estel to his room so this matter can be addressed properly." – Legolas stepped in and waited for his father's approval. Once he got it the prince turned to the young boy.

"Come." – was the only word he said to Estel before they both departed, leaving the chamber in silence.

However, to Elrond that word was more than enough.

_He is heartless. Just like his father._ – the lord of Imladris thought, outraged to have his son – a mere child for Vallar sake! – treated so coldly. True, the matter that brought Elrond and his sons to Mirkwood wasn't something any youngster should hear but to be escorted out so openly and so crudely wasn't fair either.

"Ada? Do you wish us to follow?" – Elrohir asked, trying to control his tongue. By the glint in his eyes he too seemed to have taken the ill treatment the hard way.

"We'll let you and the king to discuss the matters." – Elladan came to the rescue, before his twin granted them all a nice cell in Thranduil's dungeon.

But the lord denied. Instead he turned to face the king, both of them impassive to say the least.

"No, my sons. It will be better if we all discuss the matters."

"We shall begin then." – Thranduil spoke, officially starting the discussion.

* * *

Estel couldn't decide where to look first. Lela's home was amazing and huge! He couldn't believe his brothers and Ada took this long to allow him to come!

"I take it you like my home?" – the prince commented, somehow unsure what to make of the child's reaction. It was almost amusing.

"It's a cave!" – the child beamed happily. Then, noticing how rude it must have sounded he lowered his head, blushing in shame – "I mean…"

"I understand what you mean, tithen pen and I am not offended." – Legolas couldn't help the softness that took over his usually unemotional eyes – "But I must ask if you were not offended by my actions instead."

Estel raised his head. It pended to the side slightly in confusion.

"Why should I?"

The prince was surprised, he assumed the child would share his father's antiques.

"Lord Elrond seemed…distressed about the way I treated you."

The child shrugged.

"I don't mind. It's not like you could be excused to play with me."

To say Legolas was amazed was an understatement. No one spared the time to read deeper into his actions and words, seeing just the cold politeness and impassiveness he was raised with. Yet here he was, facing a human child that even at such tender age could easily do so.

_Maybe._ – the elf thought with amusement – _Maybe it wasn't wrong to hold him dear for all those years. _

Mind set, the prince stopped. Catching the sudden movement Estel stopped as well, watching the blond with big, unsure eyes.

"Come." – Legolas said suddenly, motioning to a different hallway – "I'll show your room latter, tithen pen."

"And now?" – the child asked, still unsure.

Legolas smiled a little.

"Now I'll show you the gardens."


	3. Prince?

Hey there! Another update. I have no idea what I should talk about on this note so let's skip to the reviews, ok?

**Alison-Fire** – Don't worry. Estel is eight years old, break things is his specialty ;)

**Guest **– The twins (and Elrond) thought Legolas was rude while dealing with Estel. Elrond and Thranduil don't get along in this story, which makes the hostility be extended to Legolas as well. And the twins follow their father's antiques.

**Russian Moose** – Here you go, another chapter. Glad you liked my cold Legolas and little Estel. They are super cute together, aren't they?

**Aralas** – I had to think really hard to give Legolas a 'nickname', there are so many out there. It's kind of cliché but I love it. About Legolas: people are always trying to find out more about celebrities and, when they can't, some get angry and start rumors. That's what happened to our archer here. And you'll have to keep reading to meet Narcissus.

Now on with the story!

* * *

_Narcissus_

_Chapter 02 – Prince?_

* * *

If Estel was stunned with the woods and the palace, he had no words to describe the gardens. Beautiful flowers seemed to dangle from every place, spreading colors and scents the boy had never felt before. The plants grew content here, organized yet free to twist and bend as they pleased. But most of all it was the peace that surrounded the entire area that made Estel take a deep breath, smiling content with himself.

And, of course, there was Legolas. So far the elf had just remained on his side, silently watching, but Estel could tell he was happy too. No one could be sad in such magnificent place.

Turning to the one he owned such view, the boy bowed.

"Hannon le."

Legolas admitted he would be surprised, if the child's behavior hadn't surprised him so much already.

"You have nothing to thank me for, tithen pen. The gardens were already here, you would have found them sooner or later." – the prince spoke in a calm voice.

"But your choose to show me." – Estel stared at the beautiful blue eyes for a moment before lowering his head again, this time in hopes to hide the heat taking over his face – "C-could we walk a little? I'd like to see more of this beautiful garden."

"The gardens are big, some parts close to the woods." – Legolas nodded solemnly. He was sure the spiders were not bold enough to enter the city. Yet. But one could never be too cautions. Especially with Elrond's younger son.

But Estel wasn't about to let his joy fade. Reaching out, he took the elf's hand on his, holding tight.

"Here. I won't leave your side. I promise." – the child said firmly, determination shinning on his gray eyes.

Legolas stared at those eyes for a moment before nodding, a barely perceptible smile on his lips.

_You don't know the meaning of those words, do you, little Estel?_ – still the prince was pleased. He would accept the company his heart so desperately craved, for as long as he could.

"We shall begin then, tithen pen." – returning the hold he was receiving Legolas started to walk at a slow pace, taking his time to show the child every plant and flower, every color and smell.

By the time they had ended both Elrond and the twins were waiting impatiently for them, their faces marked by frowns.

* * *

"Ada, I'm fine! Truly!" – Estel repeated once again, hoping his father would believe him this time. Honestly, even the twins weren't this stubborn!

Elrond sighed. He spend long hours discussing with Thranduil about the problem at hand and even visited the house of healing in hopes to get more details. When the lord was finally left alone with his thoughts the twins came to him, worried they couldn't find Estel.

Now, a good half an hour later, Elrond still wasn't sure what surprised him more: the fact Estel was just in the gardens or the fact Legolas was with him.

"Ada?" – the boy called, seeing his father lost in thought – "Are you angry?"

"No, ion nin. I was merely worried since no one could find you."

Gray eyes stared at him, contemplating the situation for a moment until words finally came out of the younger's mouth.

"It wasn't Lelas' fault. I asked him to look around and he was kind enough to go with me."

"Something could happened." – the lord spoke, using his most fatherly voice – "Mirkwood is not-"

"Greenwood!" – little Estel corrected, crossing his arms – "Lelas said it's Greenwood. You should say it right, Ada!"

"Greenwood then." – the lord relented, afraid it would drag the discussion even more. He couldn't fail to notice the influence the prince seemed to have on his son – "But I still don't want you walking around without supervision."

"Lelas was with me." – Estel pointed, trying to understand why his father was so…confusing. Lelas could guide them in the forest and in the palace but not in the gardens? Why? What's the difference?

"Prince Legolas has better things to do than worry about you, ion nin." – _And he hardly classifies as supervision. Not in my eyes._

"Prince?" – the boy squeaked, eyes incredibly wide. He couldn't believe it! All this time he was treating Lelas like he was some ordinary elf when he was a prince!

_I was so rude and stupid!_ – Estel lowered his head in shame, wishing for nothing but dig a hole and never came out – _I asked him to play with me and walk in the garden! I even held his hand! I was dirty and smelly from the trip and still held his hand! Lelas probably thinks I'm a pig!_

Incapable to watch his son in such pain Elrond laid a comforting hand on the thin shoulder.

"Whatever you did I'm sure prince Legolas had not taken offence." – _He'd better not._ – "But he has duties so don't go following him around, ion nin."

Estel nodded but his head remained down, eyes still wide and fixed on the floor.

"Good. Now go bath and change before you miss dinner as well."

The boy hurried to follow his father's orders, already dreaming with a nice, hot meal. He and Lelas had skipped lunch, too absorbed in the garden to remember the time, and the elf had kindly offered him some fruits to quiet his stomach. Unfortunately none of those still remained on the boy's stomach to calm his hunger.

* * *

"You disappoint me, Legolas."

The prince stopped at those words, turning to see his father standing on his bedroom door. But even if the intrusion was unexpected his face betrayed nothing.

On the inside, Thranduil smiled. His son had learned well. Unfortunately, the rights of the past weren't enough to erase the wrongs of the present.

"You should have come back to the throne room after escorting the human. Instead you took it to a walk in the gardens, and a rather big one if I'm not mistaken." – the king spoke in a perfectly even and unemotional voice, as if he was dealing with anyone but his own son.

"I am a soldier, Ada, not a healer. My voice would have no meaning." – Legolas kept his face calm. No matter if he was uncomfortable or even angry, the outside is all that matters and it had to be ice.

"Still you are a prince. You are supposed to attend." – Thranduil stood his ground, the internal smile ebbing away at the defiance.

"Only to replace your presence."

"When I command as well!" – the king hissed low and angry.

"Then you should have commanded me before I left." – turning on his wheels the prince marched the few steps that separated him from the bath chambers and entered, closing and locking the door behind him for good measure.

Thranduil sighed, staring at the door as if he could see the elf inside. Times like those remind the king how stubborn his son could be. Although inheriting most of his mother's beauty, Legolas had his father's temper. A temper the younger would show freely when rightly pressed, slashing everyone unfortunate enough to stand on his way. When used with wisdom such fire could be a powerful weapon however, when it comes to family business and small fights like those, it could also be extremely infuriating.

It could also make the king regret some decisions.

But no matter what previous confrontations had taught him, Thranduil couldn't shake the feeling Legolas hadn't lashed out only for himself.

* * *

Elven dictionary:

Hannon le – thank you


	4. Close

Sorry guys. My sinusitis decided to say hello this days. No cooments this time, no jokes, just post and go to bed.

* * *

_Narcissus_

_Chapter 03 – Close_

* * *

Legolas sighed. He felt utterly stupid yet he couldn't help his eyes from going back the path he had just taken. If he was in Imladris the prince was sure he would have a very diligent shadow by now.

"But we are not in the Last Homely House, are we?" – Legolas resumed his walk, trying not to let his last discussion with his father surface on his mind. It was a doomed effort but he had to try, if only for the sake of some rest. Vallar knows he found none the night before or the one before that.

Shaking his head at his father's antiques (and vowing to never make those his own) Legolas checked his surroundings, easily finding the door he was looking for. An office was revealed behind the heavy wooden door. It was clean and organized for most part, consisting of two bookshelves filled with books and scrolls, a big window with a large windowsill, two chairs, one long and soft looking near a small table and another more stiff, behind the desk. Said desk seemed to be the only misplaced item in the whole room, contrasting against the general order by a messy pile of sealed scrolls.

"Didn't I check the reports yesterday?" – the prince asked for no one in particular before setting on his usual chair.

Then he took the first scroll and started to read.

* * *

Estel was lost.

Not much about the place he was (although he had no idea what part of the palace was this) but because the boy didn't know what to do with himself. Both his brothers were busy with research, mixing herbs and going in and out the house of healing. His Ada was even worse, not leaving the house at all. To make things worse the elves that live here in Greenwood were completely different from the ones in Imladris, eyeing the human boy with distrust and even pity.

With no family and no friends Estel felt utterly alone.

_Lelas…No! Legolas! He's a prince! __I can't shame him by saying his name wrong!_ – the boy shook his head, eyes closed tight – _Besides he probably hates me for being so ignorant. _

But no matter how much Estel tried to stay out of the prince's path, the child couldn't help but look in every room he entered, anxious eyes searching for the silent elf. Sometimes Estel would be lucky and catch a glimpse here and there, or watch him from the other side of the big dinner table. But even when the prince was nowhere to be found the boy would still see him every night, in his dreams.

If only those dreams were real…The Legolas from the dreams was different, more open and even more kind. He would hold Estel close, caressing his hair, sometimes even sing a wonderful song. And even if the child would wake up to find none of this real in the morning it didn't matter. The Legolas from the dreams was there, inside the real one. Estel was sure of it.

He only had to reach it.

But how could he when Legolas was so far away? The beautiful elf was a prince while Estel was nothing but a dirty human. No, being adopted by lord Elrond was enough luck to last a lifetime, there was no possible way he would have Legolas as well.

"I'm so silly." – opening his eyes again, the boy looked around with sad eyes. He was outside the palace but still away from the gardens (Ada didn't like him going there for some reason). A few feet from him the cobblestones ended and a well used trail began, going beyond a close wall of trees. Realizing his Ada probably wouldn't like him wandering around in such path, Estel turned away. He was about to go back, praying he could find his room again, when strange sounds cut the air. The sounds came in sequence, all with the same woody echo.

Curious the child approached carefully, trying to see something between the large trees. It took a while and more steps he bothered to count, but Estel finally tracked the origin of the sound. His eyes widened once he saw what looked like a practice field, with at least a dozen elves holding bows, aiming at the targets with deadly precision.

"Hado i philinn!" – another elf, probably the one responsible for the training, ordered with a strong voice. Arrows fled, parting the air with a soft whisper before hitting the targets. The precision wasn't the same, and some arrows hit off the inner ring, but to the child's eyes it was outstanding nonetheless. Estel would have clapped and cheered if he didn't know any better.

"I didn't know you liked archery that much."

Caught off guard (and half expecting to be scolded), the boy turned with a jump. What he saw whatever was not an angry, unknown elf but the beautiful one he had longed to meet again.

"Le-" – the child cut himself short, remembering what his father told him. Quickly he bowed – "I mean, my prince. "

Legolas tensed. Did something happen to the youngster treat him like that?

_Not you too, Estel._ – the prince thought with a heavy heart, noticing the boy had no intention to straighten and look at him in the eye – "Raise, tithen pen. You never bowed to me before. There is no reason to start now."

"But you are a prince." – Estel straightened up as ordered but still refused to look up – "I'm sorry, I did not know before. But now I do and I will not shame you any longer."

"Shame me? You never-" – the prince stopped. Raising his hand, he cast it a long look. While elves weren't ashamed of their bodies or dear ones, it was unusual to display affection in public. The fact they were caught walking hand to hand could be considered an act of affection therefore frowned upon.

While Legolas was lost in the way of his kin, Estel's heart grew heavy.

_He is staring at his hand. He's probably remembering how I made it dirty with mine. He probably just accepted it to be polite and…_

"Do you regret it?"

Gray eyes blinked in confusion, finding the blue ones for the first time since the conversation begun.

"Our walk in the gardens." – the prince explained, his own blue eyes finding the innocent ones of the child – "Do you regret it?"

_Do you regret my touch?_ – the prince wanted to ask but refrained from doing so. Estel was just a child, he could not possibly understand.

"No." – although young to the eyes of man and even more so to the eyes of elves, Estel trusted his heart. And right now his heart was saying he did not regret, not even a bit. In fact he would love to hold that hand again.

"I do not regret it either." – Legolas wasn't sure why he felt so relieved, he only knew the dull moment suddenly became beautiful – "Therefore there is nothing to be ashamed for, neither do you need to ask forgiveness. "

" But I'm dirty! And smelly! And…" – but whatever else Estel was planning to say was lost to the shock of the prince kneeling in front of him.

"I do not care." – Legolas spoke, vaguely surprised with the softness in his own voice – "As I hope you won't care for my title, tithen pen."

"I don't!" – Estel replied immediately, only to flush and look down, his voice hesitant – "I-I mean…you are a prince and I know I should bow and stay out of your way, l-like Ada said but…"

"But?" – Legolas pressed gently.

And then it happened. The moment Estel raised his head, gray eyes shining with innocent yet fierce determination, easily finding the veiled blue eyes of the prince. But the gray eyes didn't stop there, no. That stare dig deep, trespassing walls of ice and solitude to reach something Legolas wasn't sure he still had: his heart.

"I like you." – the human declared. Perhaps he was still too young to understand, or perhaps he needed no more understanding than the warmth spreading from his chest. Either way his words were the most beautiful the prince had ever heard – "I don't want to stay away."

"Then close you shall stay." – Legolas stated as if was the simplest thing in the world.

Estel smiled. Reaching out he took the prince's hand again, silently vowing to never let go.

Unknown to him, Legolas did the same.

* * *

Dictionary:

Hado i philinn = Release arrows


	5. Change of Heart

Hey guys! I'm back! Now, I'm not sure if anyone noticed but I usually update on Fridays. Last chapter was an exception, since I was sick, but I'll stick to that for as long as I can. However, since I live in Brazil the timing may be different so please, my dear writers, try not curse me so badly if you check on a Friday and not find a new chapter.

Sorry I couldn't comment the reviews on the last chapter, but I'll do it now so I hope it's okay. u.u

**Alison-Fire** – You were right, Legolas and Thranduil are not always in good terms. I think is because they are both very stubborn.

**Wolf579** – Glad you liked it. Please, continue reading.

**Nemaloppe** – Here, another chapter for you. And thank you for reviewing in the last chapter. Oh, and interesting name by the way.

* * *

_Narcisus_

_Chapter 4 – Change of Heart_

* * *

As so it begun. From that moment when silent vows were exchanged, the prince and the human child forged a bond no one else in all Middle Earth would be able to break. In the beginning Estel was shocked to see how much the prince tolerated his presence, despite the fact he was nothing but a clumsy human child. It made him happy to be accepted by someone outside his family.

Legolas for one was happy too. Although equally surprised at the beginning, it soon became obvious the boy did not care about the crown or the rules or pretty much anything else that not Legolas himself. The knowledge made the elf's soul soar in the sky, a happiness he hadn't felt since the death of his mother.

With the passing of days the duo became closer and closer, doing everything they could together. If for some reason they had to be apart , be it by Legolas' duties or Estel's family demanding his presence, they would later meet in the gardens, sit by an old tree and talk until their hearts were content.

And every day Estel got a feeling the Legolas from his dreams was awakening in the real Legolas. Bit by bit the ice was melting and the prince was less tense, more whiling to speak and even smile. The boy knew that, to others, that seemed like there was no change at all, but Estel didn't mind. It made him feel especial knowing that beautiful elf would smile only for him.

And perhaps that was the reason behind his sudden request.

* * *

"I thought you wanted to be a healer." – Legolas questioned, lifting his eyes from his report. Estel had been sitting on the windowsill of his office, peacefully reading a book, when the question left his mouth.

"That doesn't mean I can't be a warrior too." – the boy pointed out, staring at the prince – "Will you teach me?"

"A warrior's training is very hard and long, Estel. It demands a keen teacher with experience and wisdom to share, both of which I do not possess. "

"You don't want to?" – gray eyes grew wide, sadness in them. And Legolas felt a pang of regret. The prince than turned to face the boy properly.

"There is no doubt in my mind you'll be a wonderful student, Estel. But I have my share of duties, and a big one. I would not be able to put your education above all else, not to mention I'm still very young to my people, and by no means wise or experienced." – Legolas tried not to sigh. In truth he was very shaken by the request – "You deserve a better teacher than I."

The child considered those words carefully before slowly nodding. Not half disappointed as he thought he would be. After all Legolas had said that, in another circumstances, he would have accepted to train him.

"Besides, I'm sure the twins would love to train you." – giving the child a small smile, Legolas tried to see the good side of things as well.

"I'll work hard and be the best warrior, and healer, than I can." – the boy puffed his chest, standing proud on the windowsill.

"I'm sure you'll go far, tithen pen. But pray tell why the sudden change of heart?"

Estel lowered his eyes, a soft shade of pink taking over his cheeks.

"It's…a secret."

"Is it now?" – Legolas' smile turned into a smirk, his eyes sparking with mirth.

The child nodded.

"I'll tell you some day." – Estel promised, looking into the blue eyes he loves so much.

"Very well, then." – the prince set his mind back on the report he was reading or, at least, tried to. But no matter how much his eyes run over the report, his mind couldn't pick a single word. Sure it would take years to teach everything Estel needed to know but maybe if he chose something simple…

"Estel, do you still like archery?"

* * *

Elrond paced around his room, hands folded behind his back in order to keep some sort of control. He could not believe what he had just heard. The audacity of such suggestion was so outraging the lord had no words to describe the turmoil in his chest.

_How could he dare propose such thing? _

A knock in the door stopped Elrond's thoughts. Already knowing who it was, the lord gave his consent, watching as the twins entered the room.

"You called for us, Ada?" – Elladan asked.

"I did, my sons, as I'm afraid Estel's path took on a disturbing turn." – the elder spoke solemnly.

"What did that prince do?" – Elrohin was fast to demand, regretting all the times he saw Legolas and his brother together and did nothing to separate them.

"I'm afraid he has a strong hold in Estel. He convinced your brother to take archery lessons."

"But Estel wants to be a healer." – Elladan pointed out, almost indignantly. He knew his little brother would have to learn how to fight some day, especially considering who he really was, but the twins had hoped to teach the human in the arts of the sword.

"Apparently Estel changed his mind, or so Legolas claims." – Elrond sighed – "If that's true we all know Estel won't accept otherwise. Which is why I called for you, my sons. "

The twins blinked before exchanging a meaningful look. They got a feeling this wouldn't be good.

"Vallar knows what Estel sees in Legolas, but the fact remain the prince became some sort of hero to him." – the lord continued, ignoring the exchange – "We need to change that."

"Ada, I don't think… "– Elladan tried to speak.

"That's why." – Elrond raised his tone slightly, making clear he should not be interrupted – "You will challenge Legolas and defeat his bow."

A moment of grave silence fell upon the family. The twins exchanged another meaningful look.

"Ada…we can't." – Elrohin admitted, and it was evident the bitterness on his face – "Our weapon is the sword, you know that."

"And Legolas is the best." – Elladan added, his face portraying the same expression.

"Those are meaningless rumors." – the lord pointed out. Surely one so young couldn't be that good. Much less a prince.

"It is the truth." – Elladan insisted, a little angry with his father's lack of trust in them – "We fought with Legolas before, Ada. We would be equally matched, if not a little superior, if we were to use our swords against his twin knifes, but with a bow…"

The twins shock their heads before staring deep at their father. As one they opened their mouth, releasing the last words Elrond expected to hear:

"With a bow, Legolas is unbeatable."

* * *

"I heard you decided to teach the boy."

"You heard correctly, Ada." – Legolas spoke without taking his eyes from the bows on his bed. He was trying to decide which one he should lend to his new apprentice – "And 'the boy's' name is Estel."

Thranduil took a deep breath. Entering his son's chambers, he closed the door behind him to avoid unwanted eyes. Over the last days he had noticed a change on his son. For the first time in a long while Legolas seemed happy. Instead of overwhelmed by his responsibilities and showing an almost desperate need of solitude the prince was now relaxed, spending all his free time in the company of Elrond's adopted son. He even caught them laughing one day in the garden.

Vallar knows it had been a long time since that laugh echoed in Greenwood. If fact the king didn't think Legolas was older than Estel when it happened for the last time.

And now his son was laughing again. Because he had a friend.

Thranduil only wished it was not a human friend.

"Is this really what you want? To teach our art for a human?"

This time Legolas turned.

"Will it make you better if I said it's just an act in a ridiculously complex political game?" – the prince asked with an even look. But his eyes betrayed him, speaking of past encounters. Past fights.

"I have no say in what you do on your free time." – the king admitted. Both knew he would never stand so low as to use a child in such games – "But you have responsibilities."

"I am aware of that, Ada. And I assure you my part will be done, as always."

Their eyes met. Both blue, both unreadable. Yet they understood each other. The last fight had been an accident, pressure and worry making them crash. But things were starting to calm again, allowing father and son to reconnect.

_Perhaps things will get better from now on._ – holding into that wish Thranduil allowed the smallest of the smiles to grace his lips – "Very well, you may train him. Just don't go on teaching all your tricks."

At that Legolas let out a short laugh.

"Estel is human, Ada. He couldn't possibly learn all my tricks."

Then, for the first time in a good while, father and son parted in peaceful terms, a spark of joy in both of their eyes.


	6. Arrows & Targets

Hello again! I know the chapters didn't sema to have a point other than being cute but I'll get to the main plot, I promise. Just bear with me for a little longer.

Nemaloppe – You're welcome. Hope all the waiting pays off.

Alison-Fire Yes, Legolas and Thranduil are starting to get on the right tracks again. And Elronds is a jerk because…well, somebody got to be.

Aralas – Nice to see I could make a smart Legolas. Now, about the elves relation withing each other, I always assumed Mirkwood's elves would be darker, being forced to defend his home and all, which gives him a somewhat bad fame. Legolas, being a prince, is on the center of that, along with his father.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

_Narcisus_

_Chapter 5 – Arrows & Targets_

* * *

Elladan stood quietly, watching as his brother and the prince talked and Estel watched with an open mouth. Not that the boy could be blamed. The twins still couldn't believe they were actually following their father's words.

Yet if Elladan wanted to be true with himself, he was more interested on the prince's eyes, remembering the change he saw earlier…

* * *

Elladan had been walking down the hall when he spotted two elves talking ahead. He recognized one as Thranduil's adviser and normally that would be enough to make him follow his way but a small movement made him notice the other elf, no other than Legolas himself.

Not wanting to be spotted by the prince in case his brother had already challenged him, the elf from Imladris took shelter behind a column and observed.

Legolas walked with all the grace an elf could possess and more, his hair moving as if floating around his shoulders. The braids were on position, showing his status as a warrior as was common in Mirkwood. His lips moved little in a hypnotic, almost sensual way, but his words were always clear, showing no sign of hesitation or doubt.

In other words, Legolas was beautiful.

But his eyes, although blue like no others, were as cold as the snow tops of the mountains. There was nothing in those eyes.

_Ai, Estel. Can't you see he is toying with you?_ – Dan though with a heavy heart, fearing for his younger brother. He could not believe someone as kind and friendly as Estel has willingly to spend time with the cold hearted prince.

Steps echoed from afar but soon approached. Hurried steps, far too noisy to belong to an elf. Elladan held his breath. He didn't trust the prince around his brother. What better way to protect the later than stay and keep vigilant watch?

And sure enough Estel appeared on the other side of the hallway. He was a little sweaty, his messy black hair pointing everywhere and his clothes were torn, as if put in a hurry. Yet he broke into a smile that nearly split his face the moment he saw the prince.

Then the strangest thing happened. The smile suddenly vanished and Estel approached with his back straight and tense shoulders. He stopped a few feet from the talking elves and patiently waited, like he was nothing but another advisor in the line to speak with the prince.

If Legolas noticed the change, or even the overall approach, Elladan could not tell. The crown prince just remained there, as if nothing happened, continuing his talk in a low voice.

His eyes remained empty.

But then the other elf parted and Legolas' eyes immediately fell upon the human child.

Elladan had to use all his willpower not to gasp in shock. Right there, in front of his very eyes, the ice surrounding the prince melted, leaving the blue orbs to sparkle with joy. Legolas' body relaxed and suddenly he wasn't the crown prince of a doomed land anymore but a young, spirited elf like any other. Like Elrohin. Like himself.

"You look happy." – the prince's voice startled the hidden elf from his thoughts and once again Elladan was watching like a hawk.

Estel broke into a broad smile, approaching Leagolas with such energy he nearly fell on the prince.

"You talked to Ada!" – the child beamed – "I though you wouldn't have time!"

"I found some spare time and put it to good use. Now, did he give you permission to train?"

Estel nodded enthusiastically but then seemed to remember something and stopped, the smile faltering.

"Ada said there is a condition but he didn't tell me what it was." – the boy looked down – "He said to talk to the twins."

Legolas nodded. He had half expected something like that.

"I have to go now, Estel. There's a meeting about to start and I need to be part of it." – the prince spoke softly, and Elladan felt a spark of sympathy for the blond elf. Something told him the meetings here were even more boring than the ones in Imladris.

Although unhappy, Estel only nodded. Then, with pleading eyes, he asked:

"Can we have lunch together?"

"Only if you promise not wait for me." – Legolas pointed out, looking at the child with something akin to a parental stare – "This meeting can drag for Vallar knows how long and I don't want you to lose a meal again."

Estel blushed but nodded. Yet Elladan could see him crossing his fingers behind his back and smiled. He would have to make sure his little brother ate something, prince or no prince.

"I need to go now, tithen pen. I shall see you later." – turning around, Legolas started to walk away. And Elladan didn't need to look to know the ice was slowly being put back in place, diming the blue eyes until there was nothing left.

_At least he is leaving._ – he sighed, eager to leave his hiding place – _Now I ca-_

"Caught you!"

Elladan squealed and jumped, hand instinctively going for his sword before he noticed there was no enemies, just little Estel laughing himself silly.

"You scream like a girl!" – the boy squeaked, voice breaking with laugher, both arms holding his convulsing belly .

"Estel!" – the elf roared, blushing heavily.

"S-sorry Dan." – the child tried to say, forcing himself to breath before he started choking – "But you were so di-distracted. I couldn't resist."

Elladan rolled his eyes.

"How did you find me anyway?" –_ Was I really that distracted?_

"I didn't." – laugh finally subsiding, Estel stood straight, eyes sparking with mirth and pride –" Legolas did. "

"The prince?" – the elf gasped – _The same one I'm supposed to challenge? And win?_

But the gray eyes didn't saw conflict, only his beloved brother making faces. Amused, Estel let out a small laugh.

"He pointed to the column before leaving. And I decided to come and see who was there." – then, once again standing tall, Estel proudly declared – "You are a terrible spy, Dan."

"I think you're right." – the elf sighed. What else he could do? – "But come. Let's find Ro and get going."

"Can you tell me about Ada's condition?" – the child asked, using his most pleading eyes – "Please?"

"Sorry little brother. You'll have to wait for Legolas… "

* * *

A snapping sound brought Elladan back to reality. Quickly searching the targets, he saw yet another one of Legolas' arrows standing proud in the small, red center, as if challenging another arrow to try and steel its rightful place. Sighing, the elf exchanged a look with his twin, both realizing their foolish mistake. The prince wasn't Mirkwoods' best archer.

Legolas was Middle Earth's.

Yet they could do nothing but endure the challenge. As well as the eyes of a furious baby brother that stood close by, protected by the shadows of a tree.

_He wants to learn._ – Elladan concluded, the fact contradicting what his father said later. Maybe they were looking at this wrong?

"Your turn." – turning to face the twins, Legolas' expression betrayed nothing. But his eyes held a small spark, for he understood what this challenge was about. The prince only regretted the lack of confidence from lord Elrond's part but it couldn't be helped.

_Perhaps we will need a little hope._ – casting Estel a small glance, Legolas suppressed a smile.

"That won't be necessary." – Elladan spoke, laying a hand over his twin's shoulder to keep him from shooting – "We are redrawing from the challenge."

Elrohin looked straight into his brother's eyes, looking for the reason that compelled such words. Although he felt something was amiss, he had to agree his twin was right. Taking a deep breath, he stared back at the prince, a somehow resigned expression on his face.

"My brother is right. It would be better not waste more time when we don't have a chance to win."

Legolas nodded, holding back his surprise. He was confident in his abilities but that turning of evens was nothing short to a big shock.

"That means Legolas can teach me?" – Estel was fast to jump in, having been staring at the competition the whole time. The boy wasn't really sure what was happening but he knew the prince had somehow won.

"Aye, little one." – Elladan spoke with a small smile. Their Ada wouldn't be proud but it couldn't be helped.

Big smile nearly splitting his face, Estel grabbed Legolas' hand before the prince even had the chance to put aside his bow, dragging the poor elf to the other side of the training grounds where he knew the equipment was stored.

"You realize we'll have to tell Ada, right?" – Elrohin spoke, watching the duo. Was that really Legolas, the cold prince?

"He knew we couldn't win. He just didn't want to see."

Elrohin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I suggest we stick with the sword in the future."

"Agreed."

And so it was that the adoptive son of Elrond had his first lesson in archery, not by the hands of Elladan and Elrhin or Glorfindel but by the hands of the very prince of Mirkwood, the one any other elf would call cold and uncaring. Estel didn't mind though. It was a wonderful afternoon, filled with knowledge and complements, smiles and laugher. The child wouldn't have it any other way.

Now, if Estel could only keep his heart from beating so fast…


	7. Winners & Losers

Sorry, I'm late. Enough said, on with the story.

**Alison-Fire** – I'm so happy you're still like my story. Please, keep reading. ^^

**lotrlover2931** – Welcome aboard! Here, have a virtual cookie.

**Nemaloppe** – Here is your chapter. Hope you like it.

**Dulzura Letal –** Thank you.

* * *

_Narcisus_

_Chapter 6 – Winners and losers_

* * *

Four days after Estel came to Mirkwood.

"And how can you be so sure? Did you already…? "

Opening his eyes at the voice, young Estel looked down from his place on the tree branch. He saw four elven maidens sitting on the grass, talking happily with each other. Yet one of them seemed uncharacteristically flushed.

"No! How can you ask that!?" – the flushed one squeaked and Estel thought she would get up and flee, but then she sighed and looked away, a sad expression on her face – "He doesn't know I like him."

"So tell him." – another maiden pointed out and the boy nodded in agreement. It seemed easy enough, whatever they were talking about.

"I can't." – the flushed one shook her head – "He probably heard many propositions before. I do not wish to be another one."

"Then give him a white lily." – the maiden that had remained silent so far spoke – "The Gates of Summer is in two months. If you give him the flower and he accepts, your love will never fade."

_It must be a very special flower._ – Estel pondered. He had lived with elves his whole life, and he knew well the deep connection they have with nature. It wasn't wrong to assume a simple flower could bind two people together.

"I'll do it! I'll find a white lily and my love will live forever!"

_Good luck._

* * *

Estel stared at the line of elflings, wondering once again what he was doing here. It all started with a chance to impress Legolas, as well as show the other elves humans could use a bow too. Unfortunately the once perfect plan backfired royally when the prince was kept from attending. Some unexpected problem, since Legolas didn't even have the time to tell Estel face to face. Instead the boy woke up to find a piece of parchment, wrapped by a dark green ribbon, resting nicely beside his pillow.

No matter how nervous the boy was at his first competition, he could still recall the words perfectly.

_I'm most sorry I won't be able to attend the competition, tithen pen. Ada had called a meeting and demanded my presence._

_You are ready, Estel. No matter what anyone else say. You are ready. _

_I trust you._

_Legolas._

_He trusts me._ – the boy repeated in his mind, clinging to the joy that small statement brought to his heart, while silently going through all the lessons he had with the prince – _After just a couple lessons, Legolas trusts me. I don't think he trusts anyone else, except his father._

With a wave of pride washing over him, Estel puffed his chest. Suddenly it didn't matter if the other elves were staring at him, or if his Ada and brothers were watching. Instead he only saw Legolas, and the beautiful smile that would illuminate his face the second he saw his human pupil beating all the others.

Walking over the few feet that separated him from the elflings, he took his rightful place in line, gray eyes daring anyone to remove him.

And so the small tournament began.

* * *

Legolas walked as fast as his status allowed, eyes set on the field still far and hidden by trees. He was compromised with the meeting, giving all he could to help his father and kingdom however, the moment it was over the prince's mind shoved the problems aside, setting Estel as the only priority.

_And I am late._ – cursing under his breath, Legolas looked around. Seeing no one he speeded up, his steps barely making a sound. He needed to see the boy before he lost.

Because Estel would lose. No matter the talent, in the end he was human, his eyes too weak to compete with elves and win. There would be a moment the targets would just be too far away for gray eyes to see.

And he wanted to be there to comfort the boy. To explain to him the difference and make him proud of his achievement. The prince would not have Estel growing resentful or bitter of elves. It would hurt too much.

_Almost there._ – he could heard the soft whispers of the arrows, the sound of targets being hit and small, polite cheers. Soon he entered the ring of trees, slowing down not to drawn attention. Not that he could, anyway. The crowd was so absorbed in the competition the trees could raise their roots and walk away and still no one would notice.

_Now, to find Estel._ – looking around, blue eyes were quick to find the competitors, and then the Man. However, Legolas also saw the twins and Elrond, all close to the boy. Sparing the targets a look, the prince concluded he had arrived at the very moment Estel would fail. There was no possible way the boy could hit the next target.

Legolas hesitated. He wanted to go and comfort the child but feared his presence would do more harm than good. The lord of Imladris would surely object and, even if they didn't speak a word, the animosity would surely be noticed.

But Estel…looking at the boy, the prince could tell he was lost, cornered by the pressure and stares and the sheer knowledge he wouldn't be able to hit such distant target. Legolas' heart clenched in sympathy and once again the need to go washed over him.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas approached.

* * *

Elrond would never admit how much impressed he was. He knew very well how good an elf could be at archery, years upon years allowing him to meet the finest of them. It just never occurred to him his young, adoptive son could be just as good.

And he had the prince, no other then the cold and untouchable Legolas to thank.

But Elrond would not. He refused to accept help for someone so aloof and arrogant. In fact there was a part of his mind whispering it was only fair for Estel to became this good after enduring so many hours in the company of the prince.

And yet the lord knew that wasn't the case. That the twins and even Glorfindel could never teach so many things in so little time to the young human. Not when they all have the sword in their hearts. Not just that but at every break Estel's gray eyes would dart around in expectant search, even if his family was all there to support him.

_He really thinks Legolas would come?_ – Elrod sighed, somewhat disappointed with his son's innocence. He could practically feel the anxiety taking over the boy, making him tremble like a leaf despite the effort to hide it. And yet Estel would waste his time looking for someone that wasn't even here!

Deciding he'd better stop this nonsense before it went too far, the lord of Imladris started to form a fatherly speech on his mind. They all knew Estel could not win.

Unfortunately or not, someone beat him on that.

"Breathe, tithen pen. You can't do anything if you don't breathe."

Blinking, Elrond could not understand what was happening. Somehow Legolas had appeared a few feet from his side, talking softly with Estel. Not just that but the boy seemed to cling to every word, drinking like a thirsty man on a desert. He even stopped shaking. Looking for the twins, the lord expected some answers but Elrohin seemed just as lost, while Elladan had a strange look on his face, surprised but…satisfied?

_I'm missing something._ – the elder concluded while watching the strange interaction between Man and Elf. Once Estel was called back to the shooting lines, he approached.

"Lord Elrond." – Legolas acknowledged, his face an icy portrait of calmness.

"My prince." – Elrond acknowledged as well, mimicking the expression he was given – "May I ask what brings you here?"

"I came to watch my apprentice shoot." – Legolas didn't even blink as he spoke, the words flowing gracefully from his mouth – "It is Estel's first competition. He needs all the support we can offer."

"Of course." – Elrond turned around slightly, staring at the faraway targets instead of the royalty beside him – "But one must wonder of you could afford the time?"

"I assure you I can."

"Very well. How many are yours?"

At this Legolas turned to face Elrond, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Your students." – the lord clarified, trying to brace himself for the answer. Surely his son was just another one – "How many are they?"

"None." – Legolas let his eyes drop back to the targets, seeing Estel take his stance. It wasn't quite right yet but better than the others – "Estel was the first I ever took into teaching."

"I wonder why."

"I'm sure you do."

Silence fell heavy despite the small cheers echoing here and there. The tournament went on, and soon Elrond realized he couldn't care less about the targets. Instead he was worried with Estel, how his innocent eyes would search for the cold prince at every given chance. Legolas on the other hand remained there, like a statue worth of nothing but the purest adoration, eyes moving only to the target and back.

_He doesn't care._ – the lord concluded – _Estel could win the tournament and he wouldn't even blink._

With that certain wrapped tight on his heart, Elrond started to make a plan. He would question Elladan about what he saw on his son's eyes later, and then come up with something to protect his youngster.

* * *

"So? How was I?" – Estel could barely keep himself from bouncing as he waited for the results. He knew he didn't win because the last target was really far but maybe he did better with the close ones? Maybe he still got to win something? Second place surely didn't sound that bad.

An old looking elf (or as old as any elf could look anyway) slowly walked forward a target. He fixed a piece of parchment there before leaving with the rest of the elves responsible for the competition. Estel squinted his eyes to see but didn't run there. He knew better than that.

But that didn't mean he would calm down.

"Ada! Ada, tell me! How was I?"

Elrond took a deep, silent breath. He gave Legolas a resentful look, as if daring the prince to tell, or rather to comfort the child.

The lord could never foresee the prince would do just that.

"You did well, Estel. Very well." – Legolas' voice was soft as he looked at the child, his eyes holding a warmth only the oldest among them failed to see.

"He made eighth. Out of twelve." – Elrond snorted. He knew it would end like this but to take such result as a victory was a mockery he would not stand.

"It was Estel's first tournament, Ada." – Elrohin pointed out. If it was for noticing the changes in the prince or merely in defense of his brother no one could tell.

"He defeated four elflings with only his human eyes and a few weeks of training." – never to let his twin alone, Elladan quickly added his two sentences. Especially when he noticed his father's mood.

"Nearly five." – Legolas couldn't help but point out – "The seventh was merely five points ahead."

Seeing no support among elves, Elrond turned to his human son. Surely, being such a hard worker and critic boy, Estel would not be happy.

Unfortunately said boy was standing nicely, a smile on his face.

"Please, don't be angry, Ada." – the child spoke, gray eyes shining with an wisdom that ought to be too far for his little hands to grasp – "Legolas told me it would be hard and it was. I'm happy."

And nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

The Gates of Summer – according to it's an elven holiday, although it's unclear which elves would actually celebrate it. I tried to put the site I took this information from but the site keep erasing it -.-'


	8. Flower

Hey there! Things get a little tense in this chapter. It's the plot wheels moving people!

**Alison-Fire** – Estel is smarter than people gave him credit for. And here, another chapter for you.

**Nemaloppe** – Yes! It's Este Elrond. I can't stand sloppy chapters. I have to write and check, and check again and, maybe, check a third time before posting. Thanks for the patience.

**Aprilicity** – Not fair! You nearly brought me to tears with your comment! But I must say there are a lot of good stories out there. I'm just a beginner in the LoTR world.

**Meel Jacques** – Thank you x 7. Which is the number of reviews you send so far. Hope you like what is yet to come ^^

**Aralas** – Estel and Legolas were born to be together, be it as lovers or just friends. They just get along too well not to stay close to each other. Sorry about Elrond but he did say "Men are weak" in the Fellowship so he can't be all that wise.

Now, to the story!

* * *

_Narcissus_

_Chapter 7 – Flower_

* * *

"Legolas, can I ask you a question?" – Estel raised his head from where he had been working, carefully building some arrows. He was in Legolas' office, as usual, basking on the elf's company and help. His brothers would be going hunting in a couple days and he expected to be included if he had the proper equipment and knowledge.

Raising his head in a very similar movement, although he had been studying the paths covered by his patrols instead of arrows, the prince stared at the human.

"I believe you are already asking." – the elf joked, smiling a little as the child's face contorted in irritation.

"You know what I mean." – Estel crossed his arms but he didn't take the words to heart. Not when Legolas was smiling.

"Very well. How can I help you, tithen pen?"

"How does a white lily looks like?" – the boy was eager to ask, his words nearly tumbling upon each other – "I asked Ada but he was busy, and he didn't seem to be in a good mood this days. And the twins didn't know because it's not a flower from Imladris and why should they know about flowers anyway? And then…"

"Easy, mellon nin." – the prince fought not to chuckle – "Remember? Breathing is good."

"I will breathe if you stop mocking me." – turning his face away to better hide the heat taking over it, Estel waited for his answer.

"Fair enough." – casting the documents completely aside, Legolas recalled what he knew – "A white lily is, as you may have concluded already, a white flower. It has six elongated petals, divided in two groups of three, with one on top of the other to make the junction with the stem."

"That's it?" – having looked back to the elf as he spoke, Estel could not hide the disappointment on his face. He surely expected more from such important flower.

"As far as I can remember. Alas I am not one of great knowledge when it comes to flowers." – Legolas closed his eyes for a bit – "I believe we may have some in the garden. If not on the very back. Do you want me to show you?"

"No!" – noticing how suspicious he sounded, Estel cleared his throat – "I mean…You are busy and I have to talk with my brothers later. And it's nothing, really. I was just hum…curious. I heard some hum…girls talk about it. "

Eyebrow raised, Legolas considered his options. He knew he was being lied to. Should he fake oblivion or insist?

"Estel." – the prince said at least, adopting a more serious approach yet trying not to be too serious. He was talking with a dear one not with an advisor – "What are-"

But a knock cut his words. Casting all emotion aside, Legolas turned to the door, his posture making clear he was the cold prince once more. He did however risk a last look to his young companion to assure, perhaps more to himself, that Estel understood what was happening.

And sure enough the child smiled and nodded.

"Come in." – the elf called once the human was focused on arrow making. Immediately the door opened, revealing a guard.

"My prince. The king asks for your presence on the throne room."

"Did he tell you what for?" – despite the question Legolas was already on his feet, marching to the door.

"A patrol had just returned, sire. Apparently they found a new nest." – the guard's voice did not waver, a proof he was truly a wood elf, but it was obvious the tension on his shoulders.

"Very well." – turning to the human, Legolas was silently pleased to see Estel ready to leave. No matter the bond they had managed to forge, it would not be wise to leave a child surrounded by important documents –"I shall talk with you later, Estel."

The child nodded and left.

* * *

The twins exchanged worried glances. Once again their father was angry and once again they did not like the outcome.

"Ada, are you sure?" – Elladan tried to be reasonable, smooth things before it all went out of hand – "The roads grow darker. It is not wise to part, let along leave you behind."

"I survived a war, I can go back on my own. That and Thranduil would most likely give some guards to accompany me during the journey." – Elrond's voice was serious, leaving no room for argument.

"It may be fine for you but what about Estel?" – Elrohin joined in. He may not know what was happening but if his brother did not wish to part neither did he – "What if he gets sick or hurt during our way back?"

"You two can fight as well as heal. Estel couldn't be in better hands." – as expected, the lord didn't relent. He was determined to part his youngster from the prince's cold grip and nothing would hold him back. Sure, he didn't like the idea of sending his sons alone, and both the twins had valid points, but Elrond could stand Legolas poisonous presence no longer.

"Can't we at least wait a couple days? To make sure everything will go on well?" – Elrohin spoke with a tired voice, sensing his brother was lost in thought. They had been on this for quite some time now, and it seemed their father would win once more. Alas it may prove to be a bad thing.

"Very well. How long until you can prepare and talk to Estel?"

"We can leave tomorrow." – Elladan straightened his posture, the seriousness and determination on his face a perfect match to his father's – "But we won't be the ones to tell him. "

Elrohin's eyes widened and, if not for the lifetimes separating them, so would Elrond's. The twins may act like rebels most of the time but they usually obeyed his father without much trouble.

"Ion nin…"

"No, Ada!" – said elf crossed his arms, being immediately mimicked by his twin – "If you want Estel to know so much, you can tell him yourself!"

"Tell me what?"

Three pairs of wide eyes went straight for the door, where the child stood innocently, arms full with small arrows. A moment passed in awkward silence until the twins looked away, hands running over their hair in a clear sight of anxiety. Seeing he would have no support, Elrond cleared his throat.

"Come here, Estel."

Finally entering the twin's room (and regretting not escaping when he had the chance) the child went to the bed. He laid his arrows on the mattress carefully before taking a sit, staring at his father anxiously.

The sound of a door closing gave both father and son the certain they were alone.

"Estel." – Elrond started at least, determined to make it as painless as possible – "You and your brothers are going back to Imladris. I will stay for a little while, since I'm still needed, but shall join you before long."

"What!?" – the child cried out in horror, gray eyes wide in fear – "Ro said we would be staying for the festival! That's a whole month away!"

"I know." – the lord cursed inwardly. Sure they all planned to stay for the Gates of Summer, but that was before the prince had decided to go for the boy's heart – "But we will have to change the plans a little. Besides, don't you miss home?"

"I do." – Estel had to admit. The palace and the gardens may be beautiful but the woods were dark, with spiders and countless other creatures lurking in the corners. Legolas had told him about them, and even the child did not need to be told not to go outside the city alone – "But I wanted to see the festival. And play with Legolas more."

"Estel, what did I told you about pestering the prince?"

"I don't pest him! We are friends!" – the child roared, insulted by his father's lack of respect.

"Does he want to be your friend?" – Elrond relaxed, believing the discussion to be over. Course someone so aloof as Legolas would never say the word 'friend' to anyone, let alone a human infant.

"He does! In fact he called me mellon many times!" – Estel crossed his arms, glaring at his father with all the power of his innocent eyes.

Hiding his surprise, the elf was fast to ask.

"What about your friends in Imladris? Don't you think they miss you?"

Gray eyes rolled.

"They are elves, Ada. I could spend a year away and they would barely notice." – the child spoke like it was a well known truth. Which it was – "And they are nothing like Legolas anyway."

_Probably more._ – even Elrond couldn't stop from conceding, even if just on the solitude of his mind. It was true after all – "Still you shouldn't treat Legolas different from your other friends."

"Legolas is different! He is…!" – catching himself just in time, Estel covered his mouth with his hands, forcing the words to go back down his throat. He couldn't tell his father! He would probably be angry and take it on Legolas, even if it was not the prince's fault.

"He is what, ion nin?" – seeing a serious tone wasn't working Elrond tried a softer one. His son was a loving child, and often enjoyed the feeling of been loved in return. Surely he would not refuse it now?

Yet Estel did not move.

"Nothing." – he said, lips barely moving as if his secret would pop off his mouth if he parted his lips too much.

"You can tell me, Estel. Everything you want, you can tell me." – kneeling in front of the bed, both pair of eyes met. The child knew then he could not lie.

But that didn't mean he had to tell the truth either.

"It's a secret." – Estel spoke resolutely, raising his chin and straightening his shoulders. And, for the briefest of moments, the lord thought he saw a crown among the dark, messy hair. It was only for a moment though, and the following resulted in nothing but a heavy silence neither father or son were truly used or comfortable with.

"Legolas doesn't know yet." – the child felt the sudden need to explain, fearing his father would once again be angry. He didn't want to cause any trouble – "But I'll tell him on the festival. And if he accepts I'll tell you and Dan and Ro."

A strange fear settled on the deeps of Elrond's stomach. An unnamed feeling of unknown origin but most surely a bad omen.

"Ion nin, for the last time, you are not staying for the festival."

"Yes, I am!" – Estel refuted stubbornly, eyes sparking with rage and hurt. In a flash he stood on the bed to look bigger and more threatening. To his credit, he almost succeeded.

"You will leave with your brothers at dawn tomorrow or, Vallar help me, I'll tie you to the horse myself!" – Elrond hissed, all the while cursing the prince on his head. Estel had been a very sweet, very obeying child before coming here. The length of this argument only proved to the lord how prejudicial was this environment for his son. For all of them.

"Then you'd better find a strong rope!" – Estel shouted back in rage. In a swift movement that would make any elf jealous, the child stood and run to the door, banging it on his way out.

_Legolas…_

* * *

"Legolas!"

Blue eyes blinked and the prince once again focused on the people around him. One of them, and the very first he noticed, was no other than his father and king.

"Amin hiraetha." – Legolas spoke in an even voice, betraying nothing of the sudden turmoil he felt raging on his chest – "I thought I had heard something, alas it was just my impression."

"Very well." – Thranduil relented, obviously more worried with the trouble in hand. Turning to the rest of his captains, he announced – "We attack at first light."

* * *

Elven dictionary

_Amin hiraetha_ – I'm sorry.


	9. Rushed Plans

Okay, important note here: Please don't kill me at the end of this chapter. Why? You'll see.

**lotrlover2931** – Hope you like this chapter.

**Nemaloppe** – I knew I would spell something wrong eventually. It's just I always use 'Dan' and 'Ro' on my drafts and somehow ended up with the impression it was Elrohin instead of ElrohiR. Sorry and thanks for the warning.

**lois010101** – Welcome aboard! Hope you keep on liking!

Remember: don't kill me!

* * *

_Narcissus_

_Chapter 8 – Rushed plans_

* * *

"Estel, come down. It is time for dinner." – Elrohir called for his brother, watching him from the ground. At his side, equally distressed although silent, was Elladan. Both elves had eyes only for the tree in front of them or, more exactly, the branch his little brother had currently taken residence in.

"I'm not hungry." – the child mumbled, his voice sad and pained. It was all too clear the boy had been crying. Hard.

"Still, you must eat. If you don't you'll be little forever." – Elrohir tried to tease, knowing the younger hated to be called little. How Legolas managed to do that without receiving a fit in return was beyond him.

"I don't care!" – came the stubborn reply and Estel climbed to a higher branch.

"You do." – Elladan spoke for the first time, his voice holding no pity or playfulness, just a serious calm much like his father's – "Because if you don't grow to be healthy and strong, you won't be able to come back."

That caught the child's attention.

"What do you mean? Ada will never let me come again!" – then with a feared whisper meant for his ears only, Este added – "Ada hates Legolas."

"It won't matter what Ada thinks." – Elladan insisted, ignoring the look he was receiving from his brother. Surely Elrohir thought him crazy right now. Not that it was far from the mark – "You won't be a child forever, Estel. If you grow strong enough to take care of yourself, you will be able to travel like me and Ro."

Gray eyes widened and the boy turned fast (for the horror of the twins), facing the elves with both an insecure and hopeful expression.

"I can come back?" – the child asked, his voice cracking a little – "If I get big, can I visit Legolas again?"

"You can." – this time was Elrohir that spoke. Meeting his brother's eyes was everything he needed to understand. He just hoped his father would never figure out or another discussion, perhaps even a fight, would surely happen – "We'll teach you the way. But now you need to come down so we can eat dinner and Ada won't get suspicious."

Estel smiled and slowly started his descend. He reached the ground and immediately jumped on his brothers, trying to hug them both despite his small arms. All the while the boy was thanking the fact Legolas was an elf. No matter how much time passed, the prince would still be here, waiting for him!

Unless…

"Wait! What if he forgets me?" – Estel was not a fool. Even if he was content knowing he could come back, he still knew there would be many years until that day. Surely someone as busy as the prince would not have time for such things like missing a boring, human child. A pest, like his father had so nicely put.

And people don't miss pests. They got rid of them.

"He won't." – once again Elladan was speaking, and he kneeled to be on the same level as his upset little brother – "You are friends, are you not? Friends never forget each other."

"But if you are not so sure you could give him something." – Elrohir joined forces with his twin, desperate for the child he loves so much to be fine again, as well as distracted from the imminent departure – "Like a token of your friendship. So every time Legolas looks at it he would remember you."

Estel nodded, his mind racing. Suddenly he had the perfect gift.

"Thank you. I think I'll do just that." – he announced with a smile that nearly split his face.

"Very well. But you must do it tonight because tomorrow we'll wake up really early." – Elrohir advised. If Estel missed the good bye simply because he was too sleepy they would never hear the end of it.

"Go after dinner. We'll cover for you." – Elladan looked at his brother and both grinned, mischief dancing on their eyes. They were more than used to cover for each other but this palace was bigger and much different from their house. They were eager for the challenge.

Estel could just laugh at his brothers antiques.

* * *

Legolas stared through the window of his room and into the woods. Tomorrow he would enter a spider's nest, along with his squad and some more elves for good measure. Not just that but he was supposed to lead them, insuring both the nest was destroyed and they came back with as minimal losses as possible.

And even if that was not the first time, the still young prince couldn't help but feel the pressure weighting on his shoulders.

"I guess there won't be any time for us tomorrow, Estel." – the prince spoke, eyes still lost somewhere on the woods. Part of him could not believe he was worrying about a human child when there was so much danger ahead. Yet a bigger, louder part was missing the innocent boy already, as well as praying they could spend more time together on his return.

Because Legolas would return. Period. Death was not an option for the crown prince.

"I'd better rest my body a little, even if my mind refuses to do so." – approaching the fireplace, Legolas fed the fire once more. It was sort of a ritual for him, to keep his room as warm as possible before battle. No matter if his body could not feel cold easily, to Legolas wake up even a little cold before a battle was to wake half dead.

Stripping from his day clothes, the prince settle for a comfortable pair of leggings before going to bed. He had just laid down when a knock disturbed the silence.

_Maybe I should pretend to be asleep._ – it wasn't a honorable strategy but he should be asleep already. Besides, even a wood elf would not knock so softly while bringing important news.

Deciding to ignore, Legolas buried himself in the soft blankets, sighing in satisfaction. Whatever it was could wait until morning, right?

Another knock.

Legolas rolled his eyes, refusing to get up.

Another.

Legolas covered his head with a pillow, silently cursing his good hearing. As well as the blasted elf knocking at his door.

Another.

"Enough!" – throwing the covers aside, the prince was on his feet and on the door in a blink of an eye. Twisting the knob, he yanked the poor door open before venting all his anger with a furious roar – "Be gone! I don't wanna hear it!"

Unfortunately there were no gasps and hurried bows. No high pitched voices exclaiming 'my prince' or begging for forgiveness. No. Legolas could deal with any of those. In fact, the prince was pretty sure he'd rather fight all spiders in Greenwood alone or throw himself from Mount Doom at this very moment than deal with the trouble he just put himself into.

Because on the other side of the door was a small, tearful child, standing alone in the dark corridor.

_Estel…_

"I-I'm sorry." – the boy managed to say, voice strained due the sobs – "I didn't want t-to wake you, I just…I thought…Sorry. I-I'll leave."

"No, Estel. No." – dropping on his knees, Legolas embraced the child, fighting the knot on his throat – "It is fine. I'm sorry for being so rude, mellon nín."

_Vallar! How could I be so harsh? He's just a scared child! I had no right to scream at him!_

Estel hug the prince back the best he could, wishing he could never let go. But they would have and soon. Both had things to do, paths to follow. No matter if they knew that or not.

"Come in, mellon nín. It is a cold night and I don't want you sick." – guiding the child inside, Legolas closed the door. However, if he thought Estel would go and sit on the bed, the prince was sorely mistaken.

"I have something for you." – the boy announced, trying not to fidget. It was easy to see the heat taking over his cheeks, most likely not due the warmth.

"And what is it, Estel?" – kneeling down, Legolas waited. His face was calm, with a soft smile even, but his eyes were lit with joy as he wandered what present such innocent and beautiful mind brought him.

"Close your eyes." – determination returning, Estel once again believed in the delicate thing on his pocket. And since it was the perfect gift it made completely acceptable to order the crown prince around.

Curious about this mysterious gift Legolas did as told without complaint, raising both hands in anticipation.

And sure enough the elf felt something very soft touch his palms. Moving his fingers gently, Legolas tried to figure out what was it he was holding. He felt smooth yet not perfect borders and silently counted them.

_Six points. Something in the middle. And a soft smell._ – the prince smiled. He knew what he was holding now – "Can I open my eyes now, tithen pen?"

"You can." – Estel consented, staring mesmerized as blue eyes opened – _Please, let it work. Please!_

"It is beautiful, Estel." – the elf breathed, the sincerity of his words almost tangible as he studied the white flower. Still, a small ache tainted the prince's heart as he noticed the white petal-like structure curled on the bottom of the flower. He knew that structure. It was a corona, and he only knew one flower that processed it – "May I ask where you got such beautiful present?"

"You told me, silly." – the boy announced, trying to light the mood. He did not like the look on Legolas' face. It felt…sad – "It was in the gardens. In the very back."

"I didn't know we still had those back there." – the elf spoke, caressing the soft petals like they would break and fade at the slight touch.

"What do you mean? That's a white lily." – then the boy inhaled sharply, shock written all over his face – "That is, is it not?"

"I'm sorry, mellon, but this is a Narcissus." – Legolas smiled softly, blue eyes finding gray in a peaceful gaze – "I do not mind, though."

"But it was supposed to be a lily!" – the boy groaned in frustration. The time was already wrong and now he got the wrong flower too? Surely it couldn't work like that.

"Estel." – the prince called, understanding taking over his eyes. Suddenly he was at loss of what to feel. Joy? Fear? Shame? It doesn't seem enough and yet his heart was ready to burst – "Did you heard about the white lily and the festival's legend? Do you know what your present means?"

"I do." – blushing once more, the child fought not to look away but the weight on his heart couldn't not keep him from doing so. He felt so ashamed his once dried eyes started to water again – "I wanted to give it to you on the festival's night like the maiden said but Ada decided I'm leaving tomorrow with the twins and I knew I had to give it to you tonight. But I ended up waking you and brought the wrong flower and…"

"I loved it."

Gray eyes blinked and Estel risked a glance to the prince.

Smiling at his little friend Legolas made himself comfortable at the floor, flower always secure on his hands.

"My mother loved this flower." – the elf explained, voice soft like a lullaby –"She used to put them in my room every night when I was little. 'A beautiful flower brings beautiful dreams', she used to say."

Blue eyes were lost in the flower again as the elf got caught in the memories. True those weren't many but they were all precious. He thanked Vallar every day for them.

"Sorry." – Estel was worried, even afraid of how distant Legolas seemed all of the sudden – "I'll take it away so you won't be sad. "

To his surprise the elf just smiled.

"Do you know the meaning of this flower, mellon nín?" – not waiting for an answer the prince held the flower with one hand while reaching out with the other, caressing the child's face with as much care as he had the white petals – "It means 'Stay as sweet as you are.' The fact you, Estel, gave me this flower fills me with joy."

"Why?" – curious, Estel didn't notice he took a step forward, much less that he was holding the elf's hand with both of his own. Suddenly he wished for nothing more but stay like this, forever.

"Because, for the first time in many centuries, someone sees me. Truly sees me." – Legolas smiled, tears gathering on his eyes. The last person to care this much for him had been his mother and that was a long, long time ago – "I am no prince to you but a friend, the best friend, a-"

"Melleth."

"…You really know about the legend, don't you?" – Legolas blushed but didn't look away. He was not afraid of this feeling. Concerned, maybe, but not afraid – "Shall we continue then?"

"But it's the wrong flower." – Estel pointed out, afraid to ruin the moment yet incapable from keeping quiet. His heart was beating fast, too fast, incredible fast. The boy could only hope it would not stop at once.

"My dear Estel, I do not care. In fact I think it makes it all the more special." – Legolas declared simply – "This shall be our legend, our secret."

The boy nodded, pure joy lightening his face. He felt so proud of himself! There was no chance Legolas would forget him now! Eyes shining with unbelievable joy, the boy watched the happiest moment of his life take place right before his eyes. The prince got up and Estel waited with baited breath, his mind soaring in the sky so far from them. What would happen now? Would Legolas hug him? Kiss his cheek maybe? And the flower? Would it be put on a glass like some other treasures of the palace? Would it stay in Legolas' room? Forever?

The child was sure it would.

At least until Legolas approached the fireplace. The elf gave the child one last, breathtaking smile before facing the flames again…

…and tossing the flower right into it.

* * *

Elven dictionary:

Melleth - beloved.


	10. Lost

Hey guys! Thank you all for not killing me. I really appreciate that. Now, I guess you're all expecting to see why Legolas burned the flower, right?

Sorry, no. You'll have to wait for that.

In the mean time I hope I'll provide enough distraction with some action/drama.

And I got 8 reviews in this chapter. That's gotta be a record!

**Nemaloppe** – Thank you for not killing me YET. Here, have a Legolas plush as bribe.

**lois010101** – LOL! People in Middle Earth love burn things. Worse than that just that plant Athelas or something. Really, I don't know why people bother making medicine when that herb heals just everything. ¬¬

**I. Am. Cheese. And. Cheese. Is. Me** – Thank you, I guess. O.õ And sorry about your nick being wrong, wouldn't let me write it right.

**the wise and the brave** – Sorry, you'll have to wait and see.

**Aprilicity** – You praise me way too much, but I still like it. XD

**Aralas** – You scared me! When I read your review I was like 'OMG! She/He will completely run me over with her/his fan-knowledge!'Thankfully you didn't do that. I really thought the flower thing would be kind of dumb so thank you for saying it wasn't.

**kilala-hunters** – Here you go. Updates are usually on Fridays so keep tuned!

**DesperatelyInloveWithYou** - Another chapter here! Hope you'll like it!

Now on with the story! Our dear green leaf with finally have proof he is not as disliked as he thinks!

* * *

_Narcisus_

_Chapter 9 – Lost_

* * *

Run. That's all Estel could do. Run and run, to a faraway place that doesn't hurt. A place where he could breathe, close his eyes and not see the flower he had worked so long to find burn into nothing.

A place Legolas didn't break his heart.

Still such a place could not be and soon the child tripped and fell face first into the dirty, hard ground. Breathing hard like never before, Estel managed to pull his trembling body to a sitting position and look around. He stood there for a moment, his troubled mind trying to understand what happened while he blinked away as many tears as he could.

Perhaps it would be better to remain unaware.

Dark, twisted trees surrounded him, the outlines lost to the human eyes, fading into the darkness that seemed to swallow everything. There were no green in those woods, no sign of life, just dry trunks and claw-like branches ready to come to life and rip him apart. Scared, Estel looked around, searching for something, anything that could guide him back but there was nothing. He run blindly so far, and his mind remembered nothing of the path he took. Poor child didn't even remember leaving the palace!

"Ada…" – the child tried his last card, looking around again in hopes to see the familiar elf appearing from nowhere. It happened when he was hurt or had nightmares, and although part of him was saying it wasn't the same thing, Estel was too afraid to care – "Ada, I'm here! Please! I'm lost, Ada!"

But lord Elrond did not appear. No one did.

"Dan! Ro!" – Estel screamed again, mind running as fast as his legs had done a moment ago – "Someone!"

Alas, no one came. The woods remained dark and silent, with no other life to drain comfort from.

"Please…" – the boy begged, hugging his knees. It didn't take long for the small body start trembling and new tears hit the soil.

"S-stupid Lelas. It's all his f-fault." – Estel mumbled, head still down – "Ada was right. You don't l-like me. I'm not mellon to you. "

And if he wasn't mellon, he couldn't became meleth.

"I fought Ada for you!" – raising his head at least the boy screamed his frustration to the woods, the worse of this situation slipping from his mind for a moment – "I fought him to be your friend and you said you wanted us to be friends too! You lied to me, Legolas! You lied!"

Throat sore from all the screaming and crying, Estel started to cough. The anger didn't left his eyes though and, once he could breathe again the child brutally dried the tears with a dirty sleeve.

"Fine! I don't need you! I'll find the way on my own!"

Pushing his tired body back in two feet, Estel gritted his teeth and started walking. His head was high and his chest was puffed. He would find his way back. There was no doubt on the matter.

* * *

Legolas watched the sky clear with heavy eyes. Not only had he not rested, he had spend the night thinking, trying to discover what had gone wrong.

"You said you understood." – the prince sighed. He had asserted the situation time and time again but was yet to make sense of it. The only reasonable explanation was for the boy not to know the legend but this possibility brought as much heartache as any other. Because, if Estel did not know, there would be two paths left:

Estel misinterpreted the words and got ahead of himself, confusing the feelings. Said feelings in the end were just simple friendship, and would never change.

Or…Estel had lied to him.

"I feel so childish." – the elf admitted with a whisper. True, he was still very young for a firstborn, but even that should be old enough to grant him a little wisdom. At the very least Legolas should know how to defend his heart.

And yet here it lies. Not broken, it was stronger than that, but exposed and bleeding.

It hurt. Deeply.

Alas, there was nothing to be done. Both Estel and he would be leaving within the next hour, maybe earlier. The child would return to the last homely house, where he would spend his childhood under the watchful eyes of lord Elrond. Away from such darkness, the boy would soon forget his little misadventure and move on, blossoming in the beautiful man Legolas knew he would became. Estel has an important destiny, the prince could tell, and would rise to it when the time came.

And Legolas…Legolas would still be here, hunting spiders, defending a place that was no long his home. Until one day he would receive a wound that was just too deep, feel a poison much too strong, or lose the ones he cared for the most. Then there would be nothing left but wait for death, be it from weakness or grief.

Like so many others before him, Legolas would fade.

But he would still remember, the prince was sure of it. No matter how many centuries passed, he would still remember the sweet, innocent human that cast all titles away without a second thought. A lifetime of manners obliterated with a simple smile.

Legolas wouldn't have it any other way.

Time came. With a sight the elf tore his eyes from the window to the small pack on his bed. Checking some more important items, the prince took the bag, his bow, arrows and knifes and finally left the room, hoping to leave all the memories and heartache behind. He had a mission to accomplish and many lives on his hand. Now was not a time for foolish emotions.

Still…

"May our paths cross again, if the Vallar think it wise." – Legolas prayed before finally closing the door, letting his feet carry him through the still empty corridors.

* * *

If someone had told Elrond when he awoke that his day would be filled with terror and lost, the lord would have ignored it as a cruel joke. The twins were leaving soon, Estel would be away from the cold prince and the antidote against the new bred of spider was nearly done. Now Elrond only needed someone unlucky enough to be poisoned to test his theory (something he would probably get very soon since the soldiers were leaving to destroy the nest) and he could go home as well.

Yes, everything was just fine.

At least until the lord decided to wake his younger son. Opening the door to Estel's room, Elrond prepared to see the cute little face of the sleeping child. Alas, the sight that received him couldn't be more different: Elrohir and Elladan were there, looking at each other with wide eyes full of panic, faces pale like never before.

Upon seeing the elder, both twins turned, and Elrond opened his mouth to question why they seemed so desperate. He didn't have to, though, for his eyes fell straight into Estel's bed.

And it was empty.

"Where is he?"

The question shattered the dream, leaving everything else to be consumed by chaos. Soon all three elves were searching the palace, asking maids and guards and everyone save the king himself about the missing human child. Unfortunately no one saw a thing.

Elrond was approaching the stables, holding desperately in the chance his youngster was just inside playing with the horses. By then he had barely any hope left and his chest was heavy with fear. He was starting to think Estel had indeed being kidnapped. Worried, the lord ignored the soldiers taking their horses from the stables, at least until he saw a blond elf.

Legolas.

Blood boiling, Elrond marched to the unaware prince, yanking him from his horse and holding him by the tunic.

"Where is he?" – Elrond nearly screamed, his face as close as Legolas' as he could – "What did you do to him?"

To say the prince was surprised didn't even begin to describe it. Never before had he seen the lord so angry or wild. It was most fortunate Elrond did not carry weapons or Legolas suspected he would be already on the ground bleeding to death. Yet as fate has it, there were no weapons in Elrond's hands, and the prince twisted free from his hold without a second thought.

"Calm yourself before you shame your reputation and the one of your home." – Legolas spoke in an icy voice, sounding every bit the prince he was raised to be.

"Only if you tell me where is my son!" – Elrond demanded, not even cringing at the tone. He had heard Thranduil speak like that countless times before.

"Estel is missing?" – the ice threatened to break, and a flash of worry took over the blue eyes. He thought the boy would go for his father and brothers for comfort. Apparently, he was wrong – "Are you sure?"

"You think I would be wasting my time with you if I wasn't?" – the lord barked, taking Legolas' questions as fear forward him – "Where is he?"

"I do not know. I saw him last yesterday." – the prince admitted, mind already going through the possibilities. Could it be? Estel was indeed lost? Turning around, he faced the soldiers – "Who was at the gates last night?"

"My brother was." – one of the soldiers came forward – "He didn't tell me of anything unusual, but he arrived home complaining about Harn again."

Only centuries of iron control above his emotions kept Legolas from cursing aloud and, most importantly, going out for Harn's blood. That elf has the strange ability to never arrive at the right time and, most often than not, had to be dragged out of his house to fulfill his duties. Normally someone so irresponsible would never have such responsibilities, but those were dark times and no elf, no matter how useless he seemed, could be spared.

Unfortunately that made completely possible for Estel to pass unnoticed. Which left Legolas with a rather impossible choice to make. Could he leave his squad? Would they understand? Could Legolas forgive himself for not going with them? Wouldn't it be worse to abandon a child in the dark woods?

Was Estel still alive?

_No! He has to be! I'll not believe him dead until I have his corpse in my arms!_ – determination burning on his eyes, Legolas turned to his second in command, Ereg. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, ready to either order or plea, whatever worked better, but the other beat him on that.

"Go." – he said, a knowing smile on his face – "I'll take care of the nest. You bring the child back."

"But…"

"Estel is your friend. Go get him." – another elf added his two sentences.

"No one knows the woods like you. You'll find him in no time!" – another. Soon every one of the elves had smiles on their faces and encouraging words on their lips, all telling the same thing: to find Estel.

If Legolas' heart wasn't already small with worry, it would swell with joy. Casting his squad a grateful look, the prince didn't waist more time. Jumping back into his horse he took off, riding hard in the direction of the gates. Soon he was out of view even for the keen eyes of elves.

A moment of silence passed, in which Elrond could only stare, mouth agape, as he tried to make sense out of it. He was brought back to reality as the remained soldiers surrounded him.

"We will let this time pass, since you are not on your right state of mind, my lord." – Ereg spoke with a solemn voice – "But do not threat Legolas like that again. He is our prince but most of all he is our captain. Lord or not, you had no right to mistreat him."

And with those words Ereg went away, riding hard with his companions for the same gate, disappearing in the same wood. And once again Elrond could do nothing but stare, wondering when Legolas managed to get such respect.


	11. From bad to worse

Hey guys! Welcome back!

Since you're all wondering what happened, I'll shut up and start the chapter.

**DesperatelyInLoveWithYou** – Thank you! *returns thumbs up*

**Nemaloppe** – Thanks for your patience. Hope it pays off.

**Aprilicity** – Noooo! Don't kill Legolas! *throws Estel to Aprilicity and runs with the elf*

**lois010101** – I'm still laughing at the "Fireplace doom thingy". And all the possibilities you pointed out! I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad none of that will happen in this story. -.-'

**Akira Nishikawa** – Here you go! Another chapter!

* * *

_Narcissus_

_Chapter 10 – From bad to worse_

* * *

Estel stirred, gray eyes opening to try and see the world around him. For a moment he thought he was back to his room, he even felt the gentle touch of his father waking him up. Unfortunately, when sleepiness finally left his eyes the child realized he was still in the woods. Worse, it was getting dark again!

_I should be home by now. Ada will worry._ – getting up from the small bush he had used as bed, Estel looked around, hoping to find something different to guide him. But there was nothing, only the ugly looking trees he was beginning to get used to.

The treetops rustled and Estel looked up. He saw nothing but a strange feeling settled on his stomach nonetheless.

_It was probably a bird._ – he decided, trying to calm his heart a little. It only worked halfway.

Another rustle and the child jumped, backing away slowly. He could swear he saw movement.

_Lots of birds. That's it. Lots of __big__ birds._

A blur jumped from a tree to another. Shadows moved, getting longer, trying to reach the ground. Estel continued to back away, his whole body trembling like a leaf. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't budge!

A root. Estel ankle got stuck and he tripped, falling on his butt just as one of the blurs jumped on him. The boy could feel it brush against his head on its way down, landing in front of him with a soft thump. But it wasn't a bird, oh no.

It was a spider.

And it was enormous.

With a cry, the child got to his feet as fast as he could and dashed out. He could hear the treetops rustling and he just knew the spiders were following him. How many he wasn't sure nor did he care. He just wanted to be safe.

"Help! Ada! Dan! Ro! Help me! Please!"

But no matter how much he pleaded, no one answered.

* * *

Legolas took a deep breath, once again trying to calm down enough to listen to the trees. He had lost Estel's tracks a long time ago (if those were indeed Estel's) and was now depending on the trees for guidance. So far he was doing poorly.

"I need to find him." – the prince pleaded, hand resting over an old tree – "Please. He is very important to me."

For a moment, Legolas thought his words had been in vain but then finally, finally, there was a stir on the leafs and he was answered.

_South. Very close._

"Thank you". – the prince whispered back, grateful not just at the word but at the tone. He could feel the tree was anxious but not sorrowful. Estel was still alive!

Taking the reins again, Legolas urged his horse, his senses on maximum alert. He could see every moving leaf, smell every breeze and hear every twig around him such was his resolution in finding the child. Both his heart and mind were settled on the task, there was no place for anything else.

_I'm coming Estel. Just a little more, mellon nin._

Suddenly a shadow grew on his heart and the prince was taken by an urgency he never felt before. The horse made a small noise of distress before stopping while the trees whispered hurriedly between each other. And even if Legolas could not understand them fully, the message was all too clear: danger was coming.

"Estel!" – the elf cried out, hoping against hope the child could listen and, more importantly, respond. Blue eyes however were checking the treetops, looking for any signs of spiders. It was a good thing the disgusting creatures hear poorly, otherwise he would be as good as dead now – "Estel! Answer me, mellon!"

A hushed noise, nothing more than the sound of leaf against leaf. Then there was more, and more and more. Legolas' horse grew agitated, as much as the trees surrounding them. Taking good hold of his bow, the prince dismounted. He would not let his precious horse be eaten, and the animal would be of little help now.

"Help!" – the cry made Legolas' head turn fast, pointed ears quickly tracing the origin of the sound.

_Estel._ – taking an arrow, the prince readied himself before dashing around the trees, his elven feet barely making a noise on his hurry. Alas the more he run, clearer was the voice screaming for help, and more tight Legolas' chest became. Did Estel see the spiders? Did they see him? Were they chasing? Hunting him? Did they catch him already?

Worst of all, did he just heard Estel's last cry?

* * *

Estel screamed once again as another paw brushed his legs. He tried to run faster but deep down he knew there was no use. He was exhausted, hungry and lost. Running and breathing were already too much of a task to be done at the same time, there would be no way for him to leave his chasers behind.

A tree seemed so appear out of thin air and Estel had to throw his body to the left in order to not hit it dead on. Unfortunately, a second latter the boy had to stop completely when, out of nowhere, a river was before him. Small stones fell from the margin Estel was barely able to remain on, quickly disappearing on the wild waters below and, for a moment, the child forgot anything about his pursuers.

A shriek cut the air. Terrified, the children turned around only to see the inevitable: the spiders had closed in, there was no way to escape.

_Ada, I'm sorry._ – legs giving up, Estel could do nothing but stare at the big, ugly spider with wide, tearful eyes.

The spider pounced. Estel screamed.

But there was no pain. No bite. Surprised but not less terrified, the boy slowly opened his eyes. He could hear strange noises, cries he had never heard before. Alas it all vanished the moment he heard a familiar voice.

"Estel!"

_Legolas!_ – the name burned his mind, making it work again. Suddenly the boy realized the spider in front of him was dead, two arrows deep into the head. The rest of the spiders were moving around, shrieking in anger and pain as more arrows were shot, hitting the target every time.

But there was no sign of the blond elf.

"Legolas!" – Estel called, worry growing on his heart. He could barely tell the dead spiders from the living, to see anything else between them was impossible for his tired eyes.

Unknown to the boy, the prince wasn't that far away. Alas, even in such close distance Legolas could not heard the call, too focused in finding a way out while killing as much spiders as he could. Dodging another attack, Legolas jumped to another tree, all the while cursing the boy's luck. That was one of the biggest groups the elf had ever seen away from a nest.

_I can't kill them all._ – the thought hurt but Legolas couldn't deny it any longer. He was running out of arrows fast and the second he dropped to the ground to use his daggers he would be as good as dead.

And if he died, Estel would soon follow.

Cursing again, Legolas tried to see a way out. He could only come up with one: the river.

_I hope you can swim._ – moving around the trees again, Legolas tried to get as close as possible to Estel before jumping, hitting the ground with a graceful thump. For a moment, gray and blue eyes were finally able to meet and a shaken smile took over the boy's face.

"It's gonna be fine, Estel." – the elf spoke, even if he had to turn his back to the boy. Shooting the remaining of his arrows, he walked backwards forward the river's edge – "But you have to jump."

"What!?" – any security Estel was beginning to feel shattered as gray eyes took in the angry river a second time – "It's too far! I can't reach the other side!"

"I know." – Legolas greeted his teeth. He was sure he had five arrows now, if much – "Jump into the water! The current will take you away!"

"I c-can't!"

"You have to! I can't kill them all!" – _Three arrows left._

"But…"

"Estel!" – Legolas turned just in time, his arrow hitting a small spider that decided to pounce on the human instead of the fighting elf. The arrow however wasn't enough to slow the beast and its corpse fell right over Estel, making the child fall in the river.

Legolas smiled. He turned around again to face the big spider closing on him. It was too close for the prince to run away, he had to kill it before following Estel. Bow raised, he reached for his last arrow…

…but his quiver was empty. He had miscounted by one.

The spider pounced. Legolas tried to reach his knife but he knew he was doomed. Fangs dig into his flesh as he finally released the blade from the scabbard, plunging it straight into the spider's eye. The beast released his pray to cry out, and Legolas didn't hesitate. Faster than anyone could see, he turned around and threw himself into the river.

His last thought was a curse as he realized that spider had green marks.

* * *

Estel hates water. That's what the child concluded once he finally dragged his body out of the river. He hated how cold the water was, how it soaked him to the bone and, more importantly, how it hurt his lungs to get rid of it.

_I will never bath again._ – turning away from the water he had just spit from his body, Estel let himself fall on the messy ground. For a blissful moment, all the boy could think of was his father's face when he politely announced he would never bath again. Ever.

But them another coughing fit caught his attention. And it wasn't Estel's.

"Legolas!" – the name came back like a candle in a dark room. Jumping to his feet (and wobbling more that he wanted to admit), the child started to search for his savior. And sure enough the elf was there, laying on the grass a couple feet from him, knife still on one hand.

But there was blood. A lot of it.

"You're hurt!" – running to the fallen prince, Estel studied the bleeding arm, quickly spotting the two deep puncture wounds. Biting his own tunic, the boy cursed the wet tissue before ripping it, trying to use it as a bandage.

But when he was about to wrap the wound, Legolas held his hand.

"No." – the elf breathed, sweat mixing with water and making it all the more difficult for human eyes to see – "Tie it on my shoulder. As tight as you can."

"Why?" – despite the question, Estel was already moving, trying to do as told. He tied the knot with as much force as he had, making Legolas bite his lips to avoid crying out.

_To try to contain the venom._ – was the answer that almost slip Legolas' mouth. Thankfully he caught himself just in time. No need to scare the child even more – "The pressure will stop the bleeding, but if you tie it on the wound it will hurt more."

Estel only stared, unsure of what to think of it. He always saw his ada tying the bandages and it was always over the wound. Alas, his tired mind could not see a flaw in the explanation either.

"Come." – fearing what could come out of that human mind if he let it wonder for too long, Legolas forced his body to stand and his eyes to search – "It will be night soon. We'll need a shelter."

"What about the trees?" – the child suggested, remembering what the twins had told him.

"Spiders can climb. But good try, tithen pen. "

Estel groaned and followed the elf.

* * *

Elrond paced in front of the gates, whatever dignity he may have long gone. He did not care if the other elves would make bad comments or consider him weak for showing his worry so openly. He wanted his son. Now!

But there was nothing he could do but wait.

The party sent for the nest had already returned, bringing both good news and bad. The nest had been destroyed as planned, with few soldiers wounded and none in a serious state. None of the new spiders had been found, which also made the lord's healer side breathe at ease.

Alas there was no news of Estel, or Legolas for that matter.

And Thranduil refused to send any more parties. He didn't even let the twins go search, claiming they knew nothing of Greenwood's dangers. Elladan had understood the point and convinced a reluctant Elrohir to do the same, but both had failed in make the older elf understand.

So Elrond paced, back and forth in front of the gates. He would stop from time to time as if listening to something but then he would dismiss it and start pacing again. Soon it would be Estel's second night in the woods. Another night to be scared, and hungry and cold. Another night to be hunted and eaten alive, or poisoned, or just…hurt.

_He will be back. You didn't name him hope for no reason._ – the lord tried to convince himself. So far it wasn't working.

Because it was all his fault, and deep down Elrond knew that. If he hadn't insisted for his sons to leave, nothing of this would have happened. Estel would be still here, running around the prince like a lost puppy, but happy nonetheless. Happy and alive.

Now all Elrond could do was wait. And pray his pride had not cost his son's life.


	12. Pay the Price

I'm terribly sorry! I know I should have updated two days ago but I had to travel and ended up with no time or internet. I'm also sorry, I can't comment the reviews like I usually do since I'm really short on time today. I'll just point out one little thing: you know those movies when you send a rescue team of five to save three people and only two (total) return? Yeah? Well, I hate those movies. So that's pretty much why there were no rescue parties for Legolas and Estel. Also because I needed a reason for drama here.

That's it. Gotta go.

Sorry for any mistakes on this chapter.

* * *

Narcissus

11 – Pay the price

* * *

"Estel?" – Legolas whispered, having a hard time to keep his eyes open. He could feel the poison slowly sink its teeth deeper into his body, making everything slower and harder and the whole situation undoubtedly worse. The river's current had dragged them for far too long, and now the way back looked dark and full of death. The prince was determined to return Estel back to safety, but by each hour the task grew heavier on his weakening shoulders.

If only someone else was looking for them. Alas, the elf knew better than hold into a foolish hope. The Wood Helm was different from others, with far different laws. The frequent threats its people had to face day by day had not only made them stronger and harsher than his brothers and sisters from Imlardis and Lorien but colder as well. There would be no heroes, no one would take the risks. In a dying kingdom like this there was no need to risk the lives of the few precious soldiers to rescue but one single life. Even if said elf was the prince, Thranduil would not allow such searches, choosing grief instead of wasting precious supplies.

Most of the time Legolas accepted that.

Now he absolutely hated that law.

From the other side of their small cocoon made of bushes, Estel moved, tired eyes trying to see the elf in the dark. He was shaking badly, extracting no warm from his soaked clothes, but he refused to say a word. The child wasn't foolish. He could tell Legolas was in trouble, and did not wish to be a burden.

"Estel?" – Legolas called again, in the same whispery voice.

"I-I'm fine." – the strangled words nearly did not pass the child's trembling lips. With all the darkness and poison, Legolas was having a hard time seeing his friend well.

"You are cold." – the elf corrected, cringing when his voice sounded just as weak as his human partner – "I can see you shaking."

"S-sorry." – the child mumbled, clearly ashamed from being caught.

Despite the situation, the prince smiled.

"Come here, mellon."

Estel did, slowly approaching the elf. He could see close to nothing on their little hideout but it didn't take long for him to feel warm arms sneaking around his waist, bringing him to a damp yet warm chest.

"Wha?" – gray eyes blinked. What was he doing on Legolas' lap?

"It is fine Estel." – bringing the boy even closer, the prince prayed for it to be enough – "I'm just keeping us both warm."

"You are an elf, you don't get cold." – the boy rolled his eyes yet he did not leave Legolas' arms.

"Fine, then I am warming you." – adjusting the best he could with the human on his lap and the injury on his arm, the prince tried to relax a bit – "Go to sleep, Estel. I'll stand guard."

"But you are hurt." – the child complained, even if his eyes were already dropping. Estel would never admit but he loved to be held like that. It made him remember of his Ada and the twins. Even the blurry memories of his mother.

"And you are tired. Hence you need to sleep and I need to heal." – _If only it was that easy._

Too tired to fight back the boy finally settled. He mumbled something, the words twisted by a long yawn and promptly fell asleep.

Legolas sighed.

It would be a long night.

* * *

Thranduil paced back and forth, his mind clouded with a thousand thoughts. He was in his room (the only place he dared show such non royal behavior) and well aware he should be doing better with his time. Like working on the massive pile of papers making his desk groan or even sleeping for a change. Yet, he could not. None of the so called urgent subjects were indeed urgent enough to hold the king's attention and, when it came to sleeping…well, everyone knows kings don't sleep. Period.

So here Thranduil was, mind completely oblivious to whatever problem inside his city, and fully aware of what could be happening out of it. He was no fool. Greenwood held danger as much as beauty, especially during the night when the spiders leave their nests.

And Legolas had been away for two days now. Alone, with limited supplies and a human child to protect. Because the elven king never doubted. He may not be pleased with the situation, and a good scolding would be waiting for Legolas when the archer came back, but Thranduil still believed, no! He knew his son would bring Estel back.

The question was: at what price?

"Do not die for a child." – the king whispered, as if afraid of the weakness showing on his eyes. He stopped pacing, looking at the dark sky instead – "Even a future king does not deserve such sacrifice."

But saying those words aloud wouldn't make them real. Especially with Legolas too far away to hear them. Despite of what others may think Thranduil knew his son well. The young elf would willingly sacrifice his life for his home and his people.

Legolas would protect the child to the death.

But no matter the pain and grief he would feel, Thranduil could not blame his son for it.

* * *

Right. Left. Right. Left.

_Hun? _

Right. Left. Right. Left.

_Am I moving?_ – the child stirred, mind awaking even if his body was too heavy and tired to follow – _Doesn't feels like it._

Right. Left. Right. Left.

A pause. The boy could hear harsh breathing and a groan.

Then it started again. Right. Left. Right. Left.

The child moved, groaning as he tried to force his eyelids to open.

"Estel?"

"Hum…" – gray eyes finally open, the first thing the boy saw was a mass of blond hair. The second was a dim blue eye attached to the palest, more weary face Estel had ever seen. Vaguely the boy realized he was being carried on the prince's back.

"Legolas?" – the child spoke softly. His throat felt like sand mixed up with glass. It just hurt.

"I'm here." – the elf answered just as softly, his steps wavering a bit – "And we are almost there."

"I don't feel well." – Estel admitted. It the back of his mind he knew Legolas was far from being well either, and that he was being selfish for adding his complains, but he couldn't help it. Now that he was awake his head was killing him and his whole body was heavy and sweaty.

" I'm sorry." – a pause. The prince took a deep breath, shivering as the cold air hit his burning lungs – "There's nothing I can do, mellon nin."

The silence that fell was nerve wracking for both of them. With the forest so still it was too easy to hear the ragged breaths, the groans of pain, see the dragging feet stumble over every rock and root. It was too easy to notice how warm each other have become, the cold sweat on their foreheads, the lack of life on their skins and the smell of the blood slowly dripping from the elf's arm.

"Do you think Ada will be mad?" – Estel heard himself talking before even registering the words, desperate to think of something else that not this hopeless situation.

"Sure." – Legolas half groaned, half chuckled – "But he will be more relieved."

"Hum. I guess…Ada will ground me for forever."

"Mine will try that too."

The child chuckled.

"Perhaps…we will be locked in the same room?"

"You will…get bored." – Legolas knew he shouldn't be wasting his breath like that but could not help it. He wanted his friend to feel safe, and the easiest way to do that was keep with pointless talk. Besides, it wasn't like he could breathe properly, even if he was silent.

"Not with you."

Blue eyes wide in shock, the elf nearly fell over some torn bushes. Once again the prince was rendered speechless by the boy's words, and the ridiculous amount of emotion those seemed to awake in him. It was so nice to receive such words. Like lazy curls of affection and warmth descended over his very soul, each and every one of them made solely for him. Once Legolas feared his heart was being foolish, believing in sweet moments and flowers but here and now the prince was sure: it wasn't merely a moment. It was Estel.

_I have an eternity to spare. Perhaps..._ – the elf couldn't help but smile. He didn't dare say those words aloud now, and was well aware love a Second born could only end in unspeakable grief, but maybe in a few years…

"If you're sure…we'll be cellmates." – Legolas teased.

"Hum…"

"Estel?" – the prince frowned. Especially when he felt the weight on his back increase, bringing new the pain to his arm – "Estel, did you hear me?"

A small moan was all the answer he got from the human child.

Cursing under his breath, blue eyes darted around. They were close to the city or, at least, closer than they were a day ago. There should be no more than three hours of walk yet with the poison consuming Legolas last strength who knows how long they would take. Not just that but if the fever had indeed made Estel fall unconscious, there was little time left. He needed to get the boy to Elrond. Now!

A twig snapped somewhere on the left. Jumping, Legolas first reaction was to reach for his bow, only then realizing that not even he didn't had it with him but was also incapable to use it due to the boy's position on his back. Cursing again, the elf looked for a good hiding place for Estel. He still had one of his knives so maybe…

Another twig snapped even closer than before, and Legolas could tell whatever it was, it was approaching. The prince had half a mind into drop Estel near a tree when the creature revealed itself.

It was Legolas' horse.

"Vallar!" – the elf sighed in relief, so much his weak legs nearly gave up. Looking around, the prince noticed they were in the same area he left his horse a day ago. –" I'm so happy to see you, mellon nin!"

The animal nudged his owner's shoulder before pawing the ground. Beast or not, it was obvious neither elf or man were well.

Mounting the best he could without risking Estel's safety, and trying not to tore the wound on his arms again, Legolas pressed the child against his chest. Retrieving a cloak from his horse's bag, the elf wrapped it around them, hoping against hope it could be of some help.

Then, with a short, nearly desperate command, the horse took off in a mad gallop to the elven city.


	13. Regrets

Hey guys! Guess what? I'm back home! That means no more delays and answers to my wonderful reviewers. Which is a good thing since we are nearly at the end. Sad but true. I just can write long, epic stories. Narcissus was nearly 90% finished before I started posting (reason why I managed to update almost every Friday instead of once in a while) and I refuse to either a) keep you guys hanging for God knows how long; b) lose quality due my own haste to update and c) mess the plot I spend so long and thought so carefully to create. I've been a writer here in for nearly ten years (check my profile if you doubt) and I've seen a lot of good stories going down the drain for that. I promised myself I would never let that happen with my stories.

But hey, we still have around two chapters to go. It can't be that bad, right? (hides behind Legolas and chibi-Estel)

**Guest** – Thank you. Legolas and Estel had their little moment, and there is more to come.

**Nemaloppe** – He couldn't get points only for beauty, could he? XD

**lois010101 **– I wish there were cameras in Middle Earth. Elrond's face would surely be priceless. I wonder if that's why Aragorn is always so dirty during the movies.

**Akira Nishikawa** – Thanks! Hope you'll like this chapter.

**Aprilicity** – Yeah, Elrond finally realized some of his mistakes. And he'll realize a couple more things in this chapter and the next. And cliffhangers are royal killers, but we can't live without them, can we?

**Aralas** – I'm so, SO happy we can agree in disagree in the search party thing. Most of all, I'm happy you'll continue to read this story. It proves how much of a nice person you are. Here, have a cookie. ^^

**Guest** – Don't worry. I don't have any more cliffhangers in mind. I think…

**DesperatelyInLoveWithYou** – here you have it. A little late but hopefully still nice.

**Elglor Stargold** – Angst and poison just go together, don't they?

**2maluv** – I'm very happy you like my story. I saw you gave me a lot of comments and that was very nice of you. Sorry this story won't be as long as you wish.

* * *

_Narcissus_

_Chapter 12 – Regrets_

* * *

Elrond soaked the cloth on the nearly empty bowl, twisting it to get rid of the sweat and allow more of the pure water to sink in. If anyone had told the lord he would be doing this at any point, Elrond would have spit on the ground and cursed his ill fate. Yet here he was, and the heaviness of his heart was one rivaled only by the pain he felt when his beloved wife left for the undying lands.

Taking the cloth again, the elf turned to the bed where his patient lies in the jaws of a deep pain and fever. He laid the cooling cloth over a sweaty forehead, hoping to bring some release, all the while praying for every Vallar he knew for his antidote to work.

On the bed, the delirious patient moaned.

* * *

-x- Four days ago –x-

Elrond woke from his slumber with a gasp, his eyes wide and unseeing. A vision had come to him on his sleep. A vision of pain and sorrow but also hope.

"Estel." – the lord whispered with a shaky voice. His son was returning, he was sure of it. Jumping from the bed, Elrond barely saved the time to dress properly before going for the twins. In a matter of minutes he was knocking not too gently on his sons' doors.

"Ada?" – Elladan answered, confusion on his face at seeing his usually collected father in such distress. The confusion soon wore off though, as the healer instincts of the younger seemed to emerge – "Estel? Did he return? Is he alright?"

"Not yet but soon." – the lord was fast to assure – "I saw him."

Elladan nodded. He didn't need more to understand his father's words.

"I'll find Elrohir. Where should we meet you?"

"I'll be in the house of healing, making sure everything is ready." – Elrond forced the words out of his mouth, remembering all the pain and sorrow the vision brought. He would have to be ready for the worse – "But you must meet me at the gates. Estel will need our help as soon as possible."

The younger moved, leaving his room and closing the door behind him. He was about to run down the hallway, manners be damned, when something made him stop and turn.

"Ada, shouldn't we tell the king?" – Elladan proposed, unsure of how his father would react – "I mean, Legolas is coming back as well, is he not?"

Elrond hesitated. Then he felt shame take over his already heavy heart. What was he thinking? He was a healer! He owned every patient the best treatment he could give, no less! And Thranduil is a father too. He deserves to know about his son as much as Elrond himself deserves to know about Estel!

"I will tell him." – the lord spoke at least.

Elladan nodded and they parted, going to different ends of the hall.

* * *

Less than an hour later Elrond and his sons were standing before the gates, impatiently waiting for Estel to arrive. Beside them was king Thranduil, his face portraying nothing but if one paid close attention it would be possible to see his balled fists trembling. The two best healers the kingdom had to offer were also there, speaking softly with themselves, trying to sort between the possibilities to establish something akin of a plan. On the back, far enough not to stand in the way but close enough to help if needed were Ereg, Legolas' second in command, and two other elves of the prince's squad. All equally worried with their captain.

Still, despite the number of eyes staring at the gate and beyond, nothing happened.

"Ada." – Elrohir whispered. Truth be told he rather wait in silence but he could feel the tension growing, especially from Thranduil's side. If the king and his father started to bicker now things would get out of control soon. Entire wars had been declared for less – "Did your vision tell when they would arrive?"

Elrond held back a sigh. He knew what his son was doing and was grateful, even if it didn't make the situation any easier.

"I could not tell precisely, but it can't be long now."

"I hope so." – Elladan spoke as well, eyes never leaving the gates – "The sun is setting."

"They will be here before the last light." – to the surprise of all presents it was Thranduil who spoke, his hands white due the pressure in them. For Elrond, the king seemed lost in thought, perhaps even unaware he was speaking at all – "Legolas will not spend another night in darkness."

"Neither will Estel." – the lord could sympathize. Or, maybe, he could not. As much as it pains Elrond to admit, he had three other children beside Estel. No matter how great his loss would be, it could not be as bad as Thranduil, who has only Legolas – "They will both return to us."

"I'll hold you to that."

Silence fell once again, and although it was better than the previous one it was still far from being comfortable. Elrond united his hands before him, his long robes hiding his fidgeting. The healers moved to talk with the soldiers, giving instructions should their help be needed. Thranduil remained as he was, his trembling fists the only falter on his impeccable stance. Watching both king and his father, Elladan waited with baited breath, hoping things would end up well between the two, somehow. And Elrohir…

Elrohir was running to the gate, eyes narrowed in hopes to see a little bit further in the woods. He could hear something but even his fare eyes could not see it yet.

"Something is coming!" – he announced, heart pounding madly on his chest as he waited for whatever it was to became clear. He was vaguely aware of his twin coming to stand beside him – "It's a horse!"

"How many riders?" – Elrond forced the words out, the knot on his throat making the task nearly impossible. He spared the king a brief look, unsure of what to expect.

The twins narrowed their eyes even more, as if to be sure. Then they shared a look. Neither wanted to say it but there was no other choice.

"One." – Elladan spoke in a solemn voice. He didn't turn around, unable to face his father or the king.

"It's Legolas." – Elrohir answered what both fathers were desperate to know, eyes still on the horse approaching. He could not grieve, not now. There were still things to be done.

Like make sure no other son was lost.

The horse crossed the gates, exhibiting a rider hunched over its back. Legolas moved weakly, his golden hair reflecting the last lights, making a disturbing contrast with the elf's poor state. The prince's face seemed devoted from all blood, his eyes glassy and with dark circles around it. His skin was tainted with dirt and small cuts, glowing not with his internal light but at the thick sweat soaking it. His body was covered by a cloak, leaving everyone to imagine just how bad Legolas really was.

"Ion nin." – Thanduil was the first to approach, relief on his voice. He would give Elrond his condolences later. Now he was simply happy his son was alive and back to his arms.

Legolas moved his head slowly, trying to see who was speaking. Blurry eyes focused on Thranduil and the prince seemed to take a moment to recognize him. But even when he did, he did not welcome his father. Instead Legolas moved his head again, looking between the presents until his eyes stopped at Elrond.

The lord stopped breathing, as the weakened elf did something he never expected to see:

Legolas smiled.

A satisfied, peaceful smile that could put a Vallar to shame.

Elrond could only approach, draw to that smile like a moth to the flame. He didn't realize how close he came, or the calculating glare the king was giving him. No, the lord only noticed one thing, and that was the small movement that left Legolas' cloak open.

And inside that cloak…

"Estel!" – Elrond cried in utter joy, seeing his son resting against the elf. The child was dirty, with brown hair clinging to his sweaty skin and cheeks pink with fever but to the lord it was the most beautiful sign he could ever imagine. Tears gathered on his eyes as he carefully took the sleeping boy, holding him tight.

"Bless you, my prince." – closing his eyes, Elrond let the tears fall as he nearly choked on his joy – "Bless you, Legolas."

But the tender moment was shattered by a cry. Elrond's eyes snapped open, just in time to see the prince fall from his horse. Luckily Thranduil and Ereg caught him in time.

"Ada, his arm!" – Elladan exclaimed. The cloak had slipped, revealing a sickly gray arm, with equally disturbing green veins. Two distinguished punctures could be seen, the dark of it contrasting greatly with the gray, especially with the small stream of blood seeping from them.

Spider poison. And not of any spider either.

The healers exchanger worried glances. They were all still learning how to treat that poison, reason why they insisted lord Elrond to be called all the way from Imladris. To test whatever potion they have come up with on the prince was not something they wished to do, let along with the king's cold blue eyes on them.

"What are you waiting for?" – Thranduil spoke, his tone dangerously low – "Take him to the house of healing. Now."

The healers nodded, trying to cast the fear from his eyes. One of them nodded to Ereg, and they, along with the king, started to retreat.

"Wait."

They all stopped. Even Thranduil, that was still holding his son, turned to look at Elrond, making sure the elf understood how well measured his words should be.

But Elrond wasn't intimidated.

"They can't treat him."

"How dare you?" – the king passed an unconscious Legolas to Ereg before he lashed out, eyes ablaze for the first time since this whole mess started. It was clear how close he was from going to Elrond's throat – "He saved your son's life and that's how you repaid him? Spreading fear in the minds of those who can cure him?"

"I speak the truth. Neither of those healers can treat your son." – Elrond's voice had not changed. He doesn't even look nervous at facing Thranduil's wrath. The man could be the king but Elrond was a healer. He had every right to be cruel to make his point – "Legolas will die if you let him on their care."

"They are the best I have." – Thranduil growled, not showing how those words were affecting him. It would do no good to show weakness now.

"No, they are not." – the lord turned to Elladan, carefully putting Estel on his arms. Then he gestured for Elrohir to come as well – "You two will treat him. Report to me as soon as you have his condition sorted, and at every half an hour after."

The twins nodded, already knowing what his father was planning.

With a deep breath, Elrond turned to face the king. And for a moment they were equal, with no crowns or titles to keep them apart. On that quick moment when their eyes met, both full of worry and fear on their own ways, they were not enemies, or friends or even elves.

They were fathers.

"I will treat your son." – Elrond spoke in a calm voice, his words a reflection of his determination – "And I promise you, I will not let him die."

Rendered speechless at such force, Thranduil could only nod, watching with wide eyes as the healer he was never found of took the lead, parting with his dying son without a second glance.

* * *

The lord blinked, eyes leaving sad memories to focus in an even more sad reality. The potion he had come up with had proved to have little effect, leaving Elrond to try something new on the last minute. Somehow he had managed some progress but the lord would be damned if he remembered all the herbs he used so far.

"At least his fever is breaking." – he spoke aloud, turning to refresh the cloth once more in the bowl of water. It had been four days of intense care, with all the help the other healers could give. Sometimes even one of the twins would be called, bringing a fresh pair of eyes to the situation.

They could only hope to repair all the damage the poison had made.

"…l…"

Elrond stopped, not even daring to breathe as that cracked whisper faded. Legolas had been moaning frequently but now was different. Like the prince was actually trying to say something.

The prince moaned again.

"…s…el."

This time the lord turned, seeing blue eyes weakly open and focused on him.

"Es…tel…" – Legolas finally managed to speak, eyes full of fear. He could not remember how he came here, or what happened to his dear friend.

"He is fine." – Elrond approached, a gentle smile on his weary face – "His fever broke yesterday. The twins are still with him, just in case the fever comes back, but he is already asking for you."

Legolas tried to chuckle but it came out as a dry cough.

"Here." – a glass of water was offered to him. It only took the prince a moment to realize which arm he could move to take it, and he swallowed the pure liquid with gratitude.

"How…bad?"

"Pretty bad. You gave us all a big scare, including your father. This." – and Elrond showed the piece of cloth used as tourniquet – "Was a very stupid idea."

"No choice." – Legolas spoke softly but had the decency to look guilty.

Elrond sighed.

"I know. I do not think you would purposely damage your arm without a good reason." – he knew exactly why Legolas had done such thing. The tourniquet would help keep the poison on his arm, giving him more time before the symptoms started to show. However, the poison combined with the lack of blood would also be extremely prejudicial to the limb.

"Will I…lose it?"

"No. But I cannot say if you will regain full use of it either." – the lord looked at said arm. The skin was a little lighter now, the veins not so marked but the punctures were still there and Elrond doubted those would be gone anytime soon.

A moment of silence fell, in which neither seemed to know what to say. Elrond studied his table across the room, making sure he had all he could need, and Legolas focused on breathing.

"Thank you." – the wounded elf finally said, sincerity on his eyes – "I know we…are not exactly in…good terms."

The lord looked down, ashamed of his past actions.

"You do not need to thank me, my prince. It was the least I could do after you saved my son, and for the terrible way I've been treating you."

"It is fine…You didn't mean…"

"No. I had no right to keep you two apart, neither should I consider your intentions evil." – the healer took a deep breath – "I lived in Imladris for so long that I forgot how it was to live in danger, and how royalty must look strong at all times. I took your defenses as aloofness and never bother to give a second look, even when you clearly had Estel's happiness in mind. For that, I deeply apologize."

Legolas nodded. And for a moment he looked like the prince he was, all might and strong and just. Then he sighed, shoulders dropping as weariness took over. And once again the prince faded into a young elf trying to recover from a poison that nearly cost his life.

Speaking of which…

"My prince…"

Blue eyes rolled.

"No titles."

Elrond nodded, a small smile on his lips. It seems Estel wasn't the only one to receive some privileges.

"Legolas, could you tell me what happened?"


	14. Understanding

Hello folks! Here we are, the last chapter. And I managed to post it on a Friday too! This one is longer (possible the longest yet) and, hopefully, will tie everything together nicely. There will be an epilogue but that will serve more as an introduction to the LOtR true story than anything else.

And, before someone asks me, I will **not** do a sequel. I have a lot of other stories to work on, some from LOtR and others not, plus I really don't think I have anywhere to go from here. As I said before I'm not one to write epic, multi chapter stories, therefore I'll not be re-writing the war of the ring just so Legolas and Aragorn can be together at the end. I trust you guys can imagine that just fine (as I can), perhaps even write it. If so PM me and I'll happily read!

That said, enjoy the show!

**DesperatelyInLoveWithYou** – I'm honored you think you may be reading Narcissus again. I have some favorite ones I can't stop reading again from time to time. Hope you like my little ending.

**Elglor Stargold** – Epic? Wow! I don't think anyone used this word to describe one of my scenes before. Thank you sooo much! Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_Narcissus_

_Chapter 13 – Understanding_

* * *

"It took me a day to find him. When I did, he was close to the river and surrounded by spiders. I killed all that I could but was severely outnumbered. To protect both Estel and myself I told him to jump into the river. I was about to follow when a green spider fell on me. I had miscounted my arrows – a stupid mistake to make – and by the time I took my knife it was too late. I killed the spider and jumped in the river, but I had already been bitten."

Elrond nodded in approval. The river was indeed the best way to escape on those circumstances, even with the strong stream.

"With my arm wounded I could not swim properly. I can only thank the Valar for keeping me and Estel close. Somehow we managed to leave the river but the sun was already setting. With so many spiders around I thought it would be best for us to find a good place to hide and continue back in the morning. I tried to keep Estel as warm as I could but with our soaked clothes and no spares there wasn't much I could do. I am sorry I did not treat his fever but he is human, I wasn't sure of what to do."

"Do not blame yourself. Humans can be really fragile, and you were right in not giving him herbs. While Estel can drink some of our potions the dosage is very different. It would probably do more harm than good." – Elrond was fast to explain. Legolas had done too much good to feel guilty. The lord made a mental note to teach something of his knowledge to the younger elf. At least as much as humans were involved.

The prince nodded, blue eyes alert and taking every bit of information he could. Then he continued.

"In the morning, Estel's fever had worsened. I did not wish to wake him up so I carried him. Somewhere on the way he woke up and we talked for a little time. Estel had just fall unconscious when we ended up on the same place I had left my horse the day before. I mounted and drove here as fast as I could."

"Thank you for telling me." – Elrond admitted – "I did not wish to ask Estel when he is still so scared but I had to know in order to help him."

The prince only nodded in understanding before drifting to a dreamless sleep, exhausted by his small report.

* * *

The door closed and Elrond took a deep breath. He couldn't remember the last time he exited that room, or if indeed he had done so. In front of him, waiting for answers, were the twins.

"How is he?" – Elrohir asked. The lord could see his sons were tired but happy.

"His fever finally broke. We managed to talk for a little while before he went to sleep."

"And his arm?" – Eladan couldn't keep the anxiety from his voice. He could not imagine himself without his sword. Surely Legolas felt the same about his bow?

"I am afraid only time will tell. I have hope though. Neither of the others lasted this long, much less showed any signs of healing." – the lord casted the door a long look – "Legolas is indeed very strong. He even went as far as telling me what happened in the woods. Alas I didn't have the heart to ask him why Estel run away in the first place."

"I think we have that answer, Ada." – Eladan spoke, sharing a nervous glance with his brother. His father and Legolas seemed to be in good enough terms now but it was still too soon to put stain on this.

"And what, pray tell, are you waiting?" – a delicate eyebrow was lifted. Elrond had been working nonstop for days. The last thing he needed was to wait more.

"Well, Estel was very upset when you told him we were leaving. He was afraid Legolas would forget him by the time he was old enough to come back by his own."

The lord nodded, briefly wondering why would the human come back alone.

"And I suggested giving Legolas something as a token of their friendship." – Elrohir added his part of information – "We would cover for him that night, so Estel could give Legolas his present. By chance, I saw him just before he did it."

"And? What he gave him?" – Elrond pressed. He could tell the twins were nervous, something that didn't usually happened. At least not at his younger brother's gifts.

Elrohir took a deep breath.

"A white flower."

The lord palled. He was well aware of the legends, but never in his wildest dreams he thought one of his sons, much less his human one would believe that.

"He…he gave Legolas a white lily?"

"I am not sure." – Elrohir looked away. He found this whole story about flowers pretty silly but he knew better than to say it aloud – "But Estel did ask us about it."

"We spend the last days thinking, Ada." – Eladan admitted – "The only logical conclusion is: Estel gave Legolas the flower, aware of its meaning, but was rejected."

Elrond took a step back, one hand going to the wall for support.

"You are saying my son, my human, eight year old son, is in love with an elven prince?"

The twins shared a look.

"Worse, Ada."

"Estel is courting him."

* * *

Gray eyes stared out of the window or, more precisely, all the way separating it from the ground. The Woodland Realm was very different from Imladris but Estel never thought he would miss a tree so much.

_If only I was home._ – the boy thought, trying to figure how to climb down without branches to help him. It wasn't like he could just jump. His room was on the second floor!

Then again if he was home he would never see Legolas. Which brought back the issue of how to do it without using the door?

_Maybe I can reach the other window? _– looking to his side, Estel saw a balcony. With some luck he could use it to escape his room. That is, if his still shaky legs could throw him all the way. If not, well…it would be a long way down and-

"Estel!"

The child squeaked, losing his balance but luckily falling on the safe side of the windowsill. However, shock was quickly forgotten as he realized who had just called his name.

"Ada!" – jumping to his feet, Estel darted to his father, throwing himself against the elf. He had missed him so much!

Elrond tried to scold his son, he really did, but quickly concluded it would be useless. The boy was just too happy and, although worried with what he had just caught the younger planning, so was the lord.

"I missed you too, ion nin." – kneeling to hug his son properly, Elrond soaked in the pure joy consuming his heart – "But I'm afraid I'll have to chain you to bed if I caught you on the windowsill again."

"Dan locked the door!" – Estel complained, like that excused any escape attempt – "He said I need to stay in bed! Again! But I'm not sick anymore and worried about Legolas. How is he? You healed him, didn't you, Ada? Please! You have to!"

"Slow down, Estel. You will tire yourself." – the lord was serious. He would not have his youngster sick again, especially not that soon.

Once the boy calmed (as much as it was possible anyway), Elrond resumed his explanation.

"Legolas is still healing but yes, he is fine." – Elrond sighed, seeing the gray eyes grow big and fearful – "You are a big boy now, Estel, so I can be truthful. Legolas is still very weak and his fever had just broken but that is more than anyone could say about the others unfortunate elves bitten by a green spider."

"It was my fault." – the human lowered his head in shame, tears threatening to fall – "I run and he had to come for me."

"It was his choice, and I must say it was the right one for I would have lost my precious son if he didn't." – the lord spoke in a soft voice and he meant every word. He had a debt with the prince, one he would never be able to pay.

Estel shook his head, tears flying everywhere. His small body was already trembling from holding back the cry.

"He is a prince! He should not risk his life for someone unimportant as me!"

_Ai, Estel. If you only knew._ – Elrond sighed. Sometimes he wished he could tell the truth, if only to give his son more confidence – "Legolas may be a prince but he is wise enough to understand every life is precious. Especially the ones of his kin."

"I'm not his kin." – the boy whispered bitterly.

"True. You are his friend."

The child raised his head, so fast tears hit the elf's face but Elrond did not mind. In fact, if he didn't have such strong control over his emotions and features, the lord would probably be laughing by now.

"How…You never even liked him! Why just now is fine for me to be his friend?" – taking a step back, Estel glared at his father. He could still remember how angry the elf was the last time they talked about the golden prince.

"Because I am a fool." – the lord sighed, offering his hand and smiling briefly. The child did not accept it but it was fine, Elrond expected this much – "I was afraid to lose you, ion nin. So afraid I did not see Legolas was nothing but kind to you."

"Ada, you were jealous." – Estel stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, arms crossed in defiance – "Which was silly because you are my ada, not Legolas."

The lord nodded. Really, what else could he say? His son was right.

"Will you forgive your silly ada then, ion nin?"

Estel stared at the elf's eyes and, for a small moment, Elrond saw a grown man with wise eyes and a strong presence, wearing a crown with pride. But then the moment was gone and Aragorn was no more, only young, innocent Estel with a big smile.

"I will." – the child announced, like it was a matter of big importance – "With two conditions."

"Very well. And which conditions are those, master Estel?" – the lord smiled despite the way he was being treated. He would care for manners later.

"First: you won't be jealous again, Ada." – the boy demanded – "Not of Legolas and not of anyone."

Elrond fought back a laugh.

"You have my word. I will never act this way again with any of your friends." – the last word was a safe measure. Estel was to be king after all. It would not be very wise not to have a voice in who his son chose to rule by his side.

Gray eyes sparkled with happiness, but the child soon recoiled, suddenly shy before his father. Estel wasn't sure he should say it but he had to try. He couldn't give up now his ada was being nice again.

"May I see Legolas now?" – the boy pleaded with everything he had. He felt so guilty and worried. He needed the prince to smile and assure him everything would be fine again – "Please, Ada. I will not pest him, I promise. I just want to see him. Please?"

Elrond sighed. He knew he had little choice on the matter.

"Not right now." – the lord spoke in a calm voice – "Thranduil is waiting for him and they need some time alone. But later, if Legolas agrees."

Estel nodded. He did not like to wait but if Legolas missed his ada as much as Estel had missed his then the child knew he had to give them some time.

"Very well. I think we are settled." – Elrond offered his hand again to seal the deal and this time the boy took it, giving it a strong shake.

"Now that it was dealt with, care to explain why you brothers had to lock the door?"

Estel gulped. Now he was in trouble.

* * *

The door cracked open, letting a small beam of light creep into the dark room.

"Legolas? You awake?" – Estel called as softly as he could, his sweaty hand clinging to the door handle for dear life.

"I am now." – the prince growled, blue eyes blinking back to focus. Moving slowly not to pain his arm, the elf sat on the bed – "Come in, Estel."

"Sorry." – the child mumbled but approached anyway. In one of his hands was a candle, the only source of light in the room.

"Why don't you light the fireplace? We could both use the warmth and you, the light." – Legolas smiled. For his part it was a lie, but it would keep his friend warm. Valar forbid the human to get sick again, especially now the prince was starting to understand what 'sick' means.

Feeling guilty for waking the other, Estel was quick to obey. He was glad though, because the conversation he wanted to have was a serious one and he wanted to be able to see the prince's face perfectly.

Once the light took over the room Legolas gestured to the empty side of his bed. Estel blew off the candle and sat carefully.

"The twins told me what happened. Sort of." – Estel admitted, feeling a little embarrassed for his lack of knowledge. He had tried but everyone insisted he did not need to know the details – "And I wanted to thank you. I don't remember much but I know you saved me. Twice."

"You don't need to thank me, mellon. You would do the same for me." – yet Legolas smiled. Elrond had assured him the boy was fine but it was so much better to see with his own eyes.

"But I didn't. I got you in trouble." – Estel lowered his eyes, taking notice of the bandaged arm. Feeling miserable, he added – "I did this to you."

"Estel, listen to me." – Legolas demanded. Since he got no response he chose to be rude and raise the child's head by the chin – "I did this to myself. I was careless and made a stupid mistake, hence I'm now paying for it. You are not to blame."

"But-"

"Stop it." – the prince hissed, looking straight into gray eyes – "Blaming yourself won't be of any good. I rather forget this whole mess and keep our friendship intact."

"You…you still want to be my friend?" – the boy blinked. He had recoiled during the elf's reprimand but not anymore. Now his eyes were sparking, the faint lines of a smile twisting his lips.

"Of course!" – Legolas exclaimed, almost indignantly, but paid a high price for it as pain shot from his body. He did the best he could to keep it from showing on his face, not wanting to disturb the human child even more – "I-I never stopped. We will be friends forever."

"Really?"

"Really."

The child beamed with happiness. So much he threw himself in the elf's arms.

And promptly gained a shriek of pain.

"I'm sorry!" – getting off as fast as he could, Estel stared at the pained elf with big, fearful eyes. How could he be so stupid? Legolas was still healing! – "I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!"

"I-it's f-fine, Estel." – the prince managed to say though clenched teeth. He took deep breaths, or as deep as he could, to try and manage the pain – "Just…don't do that again."

"Sorry." – the child said cheaply, looking down in shame.

Legolas sighed. He didn't want things to be like that between them. In fact, there wasn't a single part of the elf that didn't wish for things to go back to what it has been before the whole incident and…

The thought was so explosive it nearly hurt his already troubling head. Silently cursing his stupidity, Legolas recalled the events that brought them both to this point. It all started with the flower, and somehow escalated from that to abnormal proportions.

_I need to know._ – closing his eyes for a moment, the prince tried to think on a good way to start. He didn't want to make any mistakes while trying to correct the first ones – "Estel…can I ask you something?"

The boy blinked but nodded, clearly curious about this change on their conversation. Not to mention the sudden exchange of holes. Usually it was him that did all the questioning.

"Why did you want to give me a white lily?"

Estel blushed. The bed he was sitting suddenly felt hard and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have." – he couldn't take it anymore. Even if it was rude, the boy had to look away. To do what he did was already foolish enough, but to explain it was simply torture.

"I am not blaming you in any way, Estel. Neither am I angry." – Legolas moved a little, trying to get more comfortable. The air was heavy with sadness and longing, making his heart restless – "I merely wish to know why."

"It's stupid." – the child then used his last card. One that always got his brothers to leave him alone – "You'll laugh at me."

"I will not." – the seriousness in that voice was nearly tangible – "I swear to you, Estel, son of Elrond. No matter what you tell me now, I will not laugh."

The boy swallowed dry. Then, without warning, the words he fought so hard to keep to himself were out for anyone to hear.

"I like you."

A moment of silence. Legolas was lost in thought, while Estel was lost in shame. Anxiety, however, was quick to grow in both hearts.

"There are many ways to like a person." – the prince finally broke the silence, although it sounded more like a thought than anything else.

"I know but... it's different with you." – Estel sighed, moving his head so he was staring straight into the blue eyes he loves so much. He didn't have anything to lose now, might as well tell the whole story – "I know I'm too young for this, and you'll probably think I don't know what I'm saying but…I like you, Legolas. I want you to be meleth."

To say the elf was shocked was an understatement. That the boy liked him was the first thing the prince assumed when he received the flower, and yet to listen to such confession…to know it went deeper than friendship…

_We are too young for this._ – his mind reminded him. Alas, his heart was already soaring in the sky, dancing in happiness inside his chest. Even the pain from his arm faded.

Because it felt right. No matter their destines, no matter if grief would surely be waiting for him in the end, to Legolas it felt too right for them not to be.

"Legolas? Are you angry?" – the boy's voice was fearful. He had expected a reaction the second the last word left his lips, but the elf remained there, like some marble statue, eyes lost in some point in the room.

The prince shook his head, gesturing to the bookshelf before anything else could be said.

"There is an old fairy tale book on the bottom of the shelf. The cape is blue with golden letters. Could you bring it to me, Estel?"

Despite feeling utterly confuse the child did as told. A moment and some more directions later and he was back to the bed with said book. And once again Legolas acted. Not waiting to be questioned, the elf opened the book, quickly finding the right page. Then, he asked Estel to read it.

The more the gray eyes took into the words, the fastest his heart beat.

_A white lily was chosen then, the perfect gift for such a beautiful love. The fair lady collected it with grace and care, and humbly offered to the brave warrior._

_But the warrior knew the lady was still too young to be chained by such bound. Therefore he accepted the flower, but was quick to burn it. He could not see such gift whiter and die before his eyes, neither could he lie, proclaiming the lady's feelings unreturned. Instead, he decided to wait. To honor the sacrifice of such beautiful gift, the warrior vowed to wait until the time came for them to truly unite in love._

_He burned the flower to wait?_ – there was hope on the childlike eyes, but also fear. He didn't want to hurt like last time – "I…Legolas…do you mean it?"

"I do." – the elf smiled – "I'm most sorry, I thought you knew the whole story. Otherwise I would have explained things better to you."

"Then, when you burn it…"

A hand came to caress Estel face, the touch so soft the boy felt like curling in the bed next to the elf and never letting go.

"You are still too young, mellon ni but I shall wait. And once you are old enough, and if so your heart desires, we will continue this."

Estel smiled. Serenity washed over his soul, freeing him from pain and the cares of the world. Cares he was still blissful unaware, but that hunt him all the same. And in that moment, basking in such feelings, young Estel felt himself falling in love all over again.

It was a promise. They would be together at the end.

Wanting to show his gratitude, the child made a decision. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to work but he had seeing elves doing it before. It was always nice and soft, surely it wouldn't hurt Legolas to try?

Gathering all his courage, Estel bend down and took the prince's lips on his own.

Blue eyes closed in surrender, allowing the boy to do as he pleased. True, it was just a chaste, if not a little awkward kiss, but the feeling behind such thoughtless action was enough to render Legolas' very soul to its knees. Because the prince saw more into the kiss. In that soft moment when their lips touched, the golden prince of Greenwood was graced with a vision.

Today was a white flower.

Tomorrow would be a white tree.


	15. Epilogue

Hey guys. This is it, the epilogue. The official, last chapter of Narcissus. Thanks for all that reviewed, favorite (it that a word? O.o), followed or overall just kept an eye for this small story of mine. I hope it didn't ended too cheesy or cliché.

I do have some projects involving our dear archer and ranger, but unfortunately it will take a while since none of them are nowhere near the end. I truly believe Narcissus will not be my only story in this fandom but until them, I must say good bye.

Now, sadly, I must answer the review for the last time.

**Jana LC** – Thank you. Hope you like the epilogue.

**DesperatelyInLoveWithYou** – I'm so glad you think I tie everything right. Loose ends are such a pain.

**Aralas** – I'm so happy you saw the 'future' I hinted at the end. Then again, you are very perceptive. Hope will see each other again.

**lois010101** – You don't have to worry about the pairing in my next LoTR's stories, since I only like Legolas x Aragorn anyway. About Elrond's reaction, damn it! I wish there were video cameras back in Middle Earth!

**Doreandrix** – I'm very happy I managed to surprise you in a good way. Hope you enjoy the epilogue. ^^

**Elglor Stargold** – .Welcome! XD And thanks for reading.

**Meril GoodWolf** – Thank you. I have the same reaction you did when I manage to find a good story so don't worry, it's perfectly normal. I guess...

**Rurouni's Bee** – Thank you. I hope you like the epilogue.

**Akira Nishikawa** – Yes, things ended up well. I must say I'm very prone of happy endings, when I don't kill my characters, that is. About the vision, it was to connect the story with the White Tree of Gondor, therefore give Legolas a small glint of the future, as well as hope. This, in turn, made it much easier for Legolas to give Estel hope. ;)

Now I'll shut up and let you read the most waited epilogue.

* * *

_Narcissus_

_Epilogue_

* * *

The leafs were falling softly, covering the ground with shades of brown and red. Around them, the forest grew darker by every passing day, the life vanishing or leaving for better places.

And yet they remained, strong against the wind and the changes it brings, holding each other, daring to hope for better times, to fight for better times. They were not fools though. Age regardless, they both knew the price they may have to pay. That, and it was always hard to say farewell.

"You really have to go, don't you?" – Legolas sighed. His elven eyes saw far, much farther than any human, but even he couldn't tell what was yet to come. Or rather, he could guess, which did little to help his aching heart.

"You already know the answer." – Estel did not turn. Instead he remained perfectly still, soaking in the warmth of his beloved and the feeling of nimble arms around him. It would be too long before he had such luxury again.

"Aye. But you cannot blame me for asking." – the prince held tight, not wishing to let go. He had waited long, watching the child grow into a man. For them to be parted again so soon…it felt most unfair.

"True." – Estel turned this time, holding Legolas as much as he was being held. Sitting on his lap, he stared deeply into blue eyes full of concern and love – "The rangers need me, and I need to learn. You thought me much but the world spread far. Even your keen eyes cannot see it all from here."

"I know." – despite his sadness Legolas smiled, proud of his pupil – "I just wish I could go with you. I have faith, though. When the time comes for old alliances to be restored, I shall come to you, king of Man."

"I wish you would not. I want you safe, mela nin." – bending his head, Estel hid his face on Legolas' neck, taking in the wild essence of his love – "And yet I know I could never stand be left behind, like I'm doing with you now."

"My foolish love, you are not leaving me. Instead, you'll carry me in your heart, just as I'll carry you." – raising his hand, the prince caressed the dark curls of the man, smiling when he felt the body against his relax – "Our paths will led us away from each other now, but we'll meet again."

"And we shall find a place for us then. Be it with elves, men or alone in the wild. We shall have our peace." – Estel spoke, lips caressing the pale skin at each word, making it shiver in delight.

"Aye. But until then I have something else you may wish to carry." – moving away from the dark curls, Legolas raised the man's face, caressing it softly. He felt every part of it, every crease, every shadow to hunt it. Briefly the prince wondered how much the passing of years would change it.

But those were concerns for another time.

"I got you a present, melleth." – the elf said, producing from his empty hand a silver ring.

Estel stared at it, aware clear on his face. At least until he remembered the perilous journey he had ahead.

"I'm most sorry but I cannot accept such delicate gift." – the man lowered his head, sadness on his eyes – "It will surely be lost in the journey."

"Estel." – Legolas breathed the name, nothing but love on his blue eyes – "Do you really think me so foolish?"

The man stared at the ring again, unsure of what to make of it. At first sight it seemed a common ring, if not too delicate, even for elven standards. But now that he thought about it, there seemed to be something else. Something he could not see but felt all the same.

"This little ring will never break or be lost, just like my love for you. It shall remain strong in the worst of times." – the prince declared with pride – "I made sure of that."

Estel gasped. Like a spell had just been casted, he could see threads of gold taking over the silver, coming together to form something even more delicate: a flower. Their flower.

And under it, an inscription.

_In dreams we hope._

"You mean…"

Legolas only nodded, his eyes saying everything that was there to say.

The future king took a deep breath. Then, with all the courage and care he could ever possess, he raised his calloused hand to touch the delicate present. To his surprise, the ring was not cold but warm, full of a life it should never have.

"Legolas, what have you done?" – the man was torn between the honor of receiving such gift and the horror of having his beloved using magic in such dark times – "Such strong spell…"

"I did what I needed to do." – the elf merely smiled, stealing a soft kiss – "I know your fears, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I shall never let you despair. Even if I can only see you in my dreams, hope will be never lost."

Estel sighed. Once again he felt the weight of his destiny fall heavy on his shoulders. And yet he would face it, his head high with pride, as long as Legolas was with him. Even his name didn't sound half as bad when said by those lovely lips.

"Thank you, my love. I shall never be parted from it." – raising his hand, Estel took the precious gift, letting it rest side by side with the ring of Barahir. He will wear them both with pride, as one could never be without the other.

"Dawn approaches. Our time now fades." – the prince caressed the man's lips once more, wishing for time to stop and leave them like this. Alas, time never stops. Not for the Adam, not for the First born. Grief was inevitable.

And yet, there was always hope.

"We will meet again. When the time comes for you to rest, I'll come." – Legolas declared once more before redrawing his arms. It was time, they could not linger.

"I will hold you to that." – getting up, the man helped the elf to do the same, holding into that hand for as long as he could.

"I wish for nothing less." – Legolas smiled.

One kiss. That's all they have left. And they enjoyed it. Pouring their hearts and souls into it, they burned with passion and love and hope until all the air faded and the suffocating grip became too much. But even so, they did not part. Not completely.

They would never part.

_Farewell, my love. May the Valar keep you safe._ – Estel prayed before turning, walking away as fast as he could. Another moment in the arms of his beloved prince and the man feared he would never leave.

_May my present give you hope in the dark times to come._ – Legolas prayed as well, starring at the human as he disappeared between the trees. It was only when he could no longer see the man that the prince turned to walk a path of his own.

There was much to be done if he wished to meet his beloved tonight, and in all the nights to come.


End file.
